Mind of a Jedi
by Sub Ink
Summary: Dyna has grown up. She has gone from a young girl taken in by a rebel band to a young capable rebel. However, even with Buck's training, she still feels like she has not reached her full potential. She has an untapped power but no teacher to help her. That is until she has a vision of a Jedi who she believes can teach her the way of the Force and help her become a Jedi knight.
1. A Vision in Battle

**A Vision in Battle**

The ship dropped into the planetary atmosphere. Their welcome was a sky filled with laser fire, explosions and burning ships, plummeting to their deaths. The Empire forces were trying their best to repel their enemies, however, the rebels continued coming with dogged determination.

The purple ship continued to drop even when a ship adjacent to it was transformed into a shower of burning debris and pieces of flesh.

"That was close!" Dyna said.

"I know," a sweating Buck said as he steered left to dodge another shaft of destructive energy.

"We're almost at the landing site," Dyna smiled. "You're not as bad as I thought."

"What?" Buck said. "You thought I was bad."

"What do you think, old man?" Dyna nervously joked.

"I'm not old!" Buck said as he and a couple of other ships landed on the ground.

Buck unbuckled his seatbelt and checked his blaster.

"Okay," he said. "Here's the plan...? Dyna?"

A light beeped showing that Dyna was already out the space ship door. She was not alone as she was accompanied by more rebels, charging out of their respective ships. With a war cry they charged at the barricaded stormtroopers with guns firing.

/

Major Ton-Iki looked out at the scene before him in disgust. He brushed his black hair back and gave a huff of indignation. He was wearing a general's uniform and had neatly combed hair over a fair skin with a mole on his nose.

"Where are my reinforcements?" Ton-Iki asked his second in command, a battle analysis droid.

" _Major, Empire forces are spread out thin within the mid rim,_ " the droid said, " _the likelihood of them arriving to assist us is low._ "

"So I guess this just became a fair fight." Ton-Iki said. Ton-Iki withdrew his pistol. "Then let's fight!"

/

Dyna dived back behind cover provided by the ship, _Diversity_ , before firing back but the orange skinned Twi'Lek's shot deflected against the Stromtroopers own cover. The stormtrooper that she was aiming for was hit by someone else.

"Careful, little girl." A man wearing blue goggles said, with a sniper rifle in hand. "Or you'll get hurt."

"Who are you tell me that!" Dyna huffed at the stranger but he just continued running forward and deeper into the battle.

Jumping over the stormtrooper barricade, the rebels killed most of the imperial soldiers. The man with the sniper rifle used the butt of his gun to hit a stormtrooper, sending his helmet flying away. Seeing the opportunity, Dyna shot the unprotected stormtrooper in the head, ending his life.

The man looked back and smiled before moving forward. Dyna was about to follow when she was stopped by a frantic voice from her communicator.

"Dyna! What the hell are you doing?" Buck angrily said.

"Uh... rebel stuff?" Dyna said innocently as she fired back at a few trropers.

"You were suppose to wait for me so we could do this together!" Buck shouted through the communicator.

"Oh calm down, old man." Dyna said. "You always hold back. This is our chance to prove ourselves to the rebels and we can't do that staying back."

"I'm not an old ma..." Buck was about to say until he made an effort to take a deep breath. "Dyna, just come back ple..."

Dyna cut the communicator off. "Sorry, Buck." She rushed forward with the rest of the rebels on the ground.

/

Ton-Iki was firing the rebels, taking out some of them but they would not stop coming.

" _Sir, the west anti-spaceship cannons have been destroyed by rebel forces,_ the droid said. " _Rebel ships will now be able to land there."_

"Damn it, droid!" Ton-Iki said. "Give me solutions not prob..."

A round ball bounced onto their position. Ton-Iki dove away before the grenade detonated, killing most of the stormtroopers who were near it and were never warned.

" _Damage do-do-done by grena-grenade._ " The battle analysis droid said. _Rebels shou-shou-should be upon us in T-minus 5...4...3...2..."_ The droids head was blasted open by a blaster fire before the rebels rushed over the barricade.

Ton-iki angrily kicked at the droid. "I told you to give me only good news."

/

Dyna jumped over the barricade and began shooting out with her blaster. She noted a fair skinned man with black hair and a mole on his nose sneaking away from the action. She knew from his uniform that he was of a higher rank then the stormtroopers in armour.

"Talk about painting yourself with a big red x," Dyna said before she chased down the major.

Four more rebels saw this and also gave chase along with Dyna. As the major ran away to a space ship that he would use to escape, he was cut off by two more rebels.

Gritting his teeth, Ton-Iki was pressed back until he saw a storage room. The storage room had a curved structure that almost looked like a cylinder with half of it submerged into the ground. Ton-Iki retreated into the storage room and closed the door.

The rebels ran o the door and slowly approached.

"Heh, you're here too, huh?" The man in the blue goggles said when he saw Dyna.

The Twi'Lek girl pouted at him as she studied his face. His fair skin was fair and ashy. He wore a brown leather cap that hid his ears and have straps falling from either side of his face.

"Don't get in my way," Dyna simply said.

Two rebels approached the door and pressed the button, making the two slabs of metal that made the door to slide apart. The rebels entered with blasters pointed forward.

A black pod-like droid with one red glowing eye dropped from the ceiling.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep beep. Beepbeep. Beepbeep._

The rebels realised what the beeping sounds from the droid meant.

"Bomb!" One of the rebels shouted, prompting the others to scatter.

The pod exploded violently, sending fire, smoke, shrapenal and a shockwave in all directions. The rebels were forcefully scattered around the explosion.

Dyna slowly got up, her ears ringing from the explosion. She looked around and saw that her companions were all still shaking off the effects of the explosion. The other rebels checked on the leading two who had not stirred since the explosion and Dyna knew when the rebel checking them for any vital signs shook his head sadly, that they were dead.

"Cowardly bastard!" One of the rebels cursed, "using a BOMB LIKE THAT."

"We are on his home turf and we don't know what his got up his sleeve," one of the rebels said, "we should retreat and call for reinforcements."

"We back off now and we'll never catch this guy." The man with the brown cap nd goggles said.

"Yeah but you saw how he tookj us out with those bombs," the rebel argued, "and we don't know how many more he has."

"You chicken?" Another rebel said.

"Hey, shut your mouth!" Another rebel complained to the last speaker.

"You're not ranked above me so I don't see how you can give me orders!"

"Now now, kids. Let's not fight each other." The man with the goggles said.

"Who you calling kids?" Another rebel said. "I'm older than you!"

The assembled rebels began arguing amongst themselves about what they should do and also throwing in an insult whenever they could.

Dyna placed two fingers in her mouth and blew out, causing a high-pitch whistle that silenced the rebels.

"We don't have time for this!" Zya said. "Now, I suggest we split up. You who suggested we call for reinforcements should go and do that and anyone who wants to follow should follow him. The rest of us will stay here and ensure that the general doesn't escape before reinforcements show up. Okay?" Dyna did not wait for as she marched forward.

"Who made her leader?" One of the rebels said.

"I don't know but I'm following her," the man in the goggles said with a smile.

One of them went out to call for reinforcements while the other three followed Dyna. In total, four rebels, including Dyna, were hunting Ton-Iki.

The building they were in had sections existing on multiple floors connected by archways made of steel. The rebels had ot also look up and in front of them to ensure that no attack came their way from any blind side.

There was a sound of an explosion before the lights in the building went out.

"Bastard, he's taken out the power." One of the rebels said as emergency power came on, dimly lighting the building.

"Can anyone pinpoint where the blaster fire came from?" Dyna asked her companions behind her.

"I think I know." One of them said before they took the lead. The rest of the group flowed him as he weaved through the structures in the building, getting closer to the source of the sound.

Another pod-like droid appeared suddenly around a corner. Dyna raised her blaster too late as the droid got off a shot that landed in between the lead rebel's eyes. The only one of the group who raised his gun and fired at the same time that the droid did was the man in the goggles wearing a brown cap. His shot landed directly i the middle of the droid's big red eyes, causing it to fall from the air and clanked on the floor.

"Damn droid!" The man in the goggles said as he lowered his rifle.

Dyna checked on the rebel on the floor, confirming that he was dead.

They heard the sounds of footsteps around the corner and jumped to action as they followed. When they rounded the corner, they saw the general running away. He turned around and fired his blaster, along with the three droids hovering around him, at the three rebels, forcing the rebels into cover.

Dyna dove to the left and hid behind a huge cylinder like machinery while the other two dove to the right, hiding behind different machines.

Dyna waited for the rapid blaster fire to die down before she would take aim. The fire ended but when she was about to jump out of her hiding place to make her own return fire a ball bounced by before it came to a stop between her and the other two rebels.

Her eyes widened when she realised what she was looking at.

"Grenade!" Dyna shouted before jumping away as the grenade detonated. A plume of destructive fire spread out, causing structures from above to crash down with a force that would crush anything below them.

Dyna pushed herself up from the floor as she looked beside her at the carnage caused by the grenade. There was a mountain of steel and scrap where she had been before. She was about to call out to the other two rebels when one of them beat her to it.

"Hey, Twi'lek girl! Twi'lek girl!" The man in goggles shouted.

"My name is Dyna!" Dyna said annoyed. "I take it you both are okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." He said from the other side. "How about you, Dyna?"

"I'm good." Dyna heard footsteps hurriedly getting away from her.

She looked above her and saw Ton-Iki making a run for it with four droids orbiting around him.

"I see him!" Dyna said. "I'm giving chase!"

"Wait! Don't go at it alone!" The man in the goggles shouted out. "Dyna? Dyna! Stupid girl, let's go!" The man in the goggles led the other rebel along the mountain of steel separating them from Dyna.

Meanwhile, Dyna was in hot pursuit of Ton-Iki who was running along an archway above her. She shot at him but her blaster fire missed the moving Ton-Iki by inches. He looked down and back at the dark orange Twi'lek chasing him.

He shot back at her, forcing Dyna to zig zag to avoid the blaster fire while returning her own.

One of the hovering pods disembarked from his side and headed for Dyna. Shee shot it on its way to her, causing it to explode.

The explosion rocked the archway that Ton-Iki was on as the droid exploded close to his position. The archway buckled before it dropped off its supports and headed for the ground below in a nose dive.

Ton-Iki had to abandon his blaster and jump off the archway where his two remaining droids caught him and slowed his descent to the ground.

Meanwhile, the archway smashed into the ground, sending a shockwave that displaced the blocks that made up the ground Dyna was running on, throwing the Twi'lek off balance and onto her butt. The archway had landed standing up and was now falling down, bearing on Dyna who was still on the ground.

She rolled out of the way just as the archway slammed loudly onto the floor. She got on her feet and continued running forward.

A droid came from the corner, closer to her outstretched hand. Dyna instinctively pulled the trigger of her pistol and a shaft of energy skidded against the droid causing a shower of sparks and fire to come out of the droid's side. The fire caused her to drop her gun and the droid tackled her back and up as its spherical body caught on fire from the damage that Dyna had inflicted. Dyna was rising higher up as the flaming droid lifted her further into the air.

 _Beep. Beep..._

Dyna could hear the droid beeping, signifying that it was close to self-destructing. She hit the droid repeatedly but it was determined to take her out with it. She looked down at the ground blurring past her and getting further away as the droid took them higher.

The intervals between beeps became shorter and shorter, notifying Dyna that it would not be long before the droid blew up.

Gritting her teeth, Dyna was able to get herself under the droid, freeing herself from its trip to oblivion. She flipped as she fell and kicked the droid away, helping it on its way.

The droid exploded above her as she plummeted to the ground. She thrust her arms out to brace herself for the fall before she landed on the hard ground below with an "Oof!"

Dyna forced herself back on her feet. Other than the pain of falling, she was not hurt. She continued forward where she passed the fallen archway and arrived where she had dropped her gun. She searched the floor for a little while before she found it.

Sparks came out of her pistol before it electrocuted her, forcing her to drop it. Dyna was now without her pistol. She looked ahead at where Ton-Iki had probably gone. The place had even worse lighting then the rest of the building, with parts of it completly sub,erged in darkness. She knew she could not go in there with no weapons while Ton-Iki had his droid and who knows what else.

Dyna reached for her specially made gun holster. She uncapped a cylinder –like section of her gun holster where her remaining weapon was hidden. She produced a cylindered piece of technology that was white with two silver stripes at the top and one thick one at the bottom. The dark orange Twi'lek twisted the item while pressing a button and a green blade of energy erupted from it with along with a halo of the same energy at its base. This was her lightsaber!

This was a weapon she was reluctant to use. This was because of her lack of skill when it came to wielding it. Buck had taught her about using blasters and other weapons, fighting hand-to-hand and flying ships but he had no knowledge on how to use a lightsaber and the only person Dyna knew who could have taught her how to use it was gone.

Dyna had learned that a lightsaber in the hands of an unskilled and untrained person, in her hands, was dangerous not only for the enemy but for the wielder of the lightsaber and any of the wielder's allies and friends. However, as she walked slowly into the mostly dark section of the building, she knew she had no choice but to use ther ancient weapon.

/

Dyna stalked through the building. There were huge inactive, cube machines all around her, partitioning the space around her. as she silently stepped through the area, all she could hear was the green lightsaber at her side, humming peacefully.

A red eye peeked from behind a machine at the Twi'lek girl walking through the makeshift halls. It scanned her in its enhanced red-hued vision and directed a point of fire at her head. However before it could fire, the Twi'lek turned a corner. The droid hovered towards the corner, preparing to fire as soon as it also turned the same corner.

When the droid reached the corner there was no one there. It scanned to ensure it had made no error before hovering on, down the hall.

Unbeknownst to it, Dyna had hidden behind another hallway, keeping her deactivated lightsaber nervously close to her chest. When she heard the droid coming she rounded a corner, ensuring it did not see her as it passed on by. Dyna came from behind her hiding place and approached the hovering droid from behind as quietly as she possibly could. When she thought she was close enough, she re-activated her lightsaber.

The droid suddenly turned around, aiming its blaster at Dyna. Dyna had to dive out of the way as a red shaft of deadly energy rushed by her.

The droid gave chase, assuming that Dyna was running away but she instead waited for it and when it was close enough she swung at it with her lightsaber while grunting in exertion. The swing was badly executed and instead f slicing the droid in half, it passed through its lower part. White sparks sprang from the wound inflicted by the lightsaber and the droid spun out of control, forcing Dyna to duck down as it landed behind her with its red eye fixed angrily at her.

Dyna watched the droid before she heard someone approach from behind her! She turned around too late as Ton-Iki kicked her in the chest.

Dyna flailed back and nicked Ton-Iki in the face with the lightsaber, eliciting a scream of pain from the man as he backed away. The lightsaber rolled away from Dyna's hand as she hit the back of her head hard on the floor in her fall...

Dyna found herself in the cosmos before she came to a place with three moons partially eclipsing each other. Below the moons were huge tents and in between the tents on dusty pathways and roads was a myriad crowd of different races, walking about and speaking to beings in the tents or just walking about. Amongst the bustling crowd one figure stood out. It had on a beige cloak with its face hidden in the darkness created by the cloak's hood. The figure raised its hand which was hidden beneath the long sleeve of the beige cloak, however a cylinder made of white with two silver forks at the base and a few bronze bolts could be seen peeking out from the sleeve before a green blade erupted from it...

Dyna was suddenly back in the dimly lit building, lying on her back on the floor.

A disfigured Ton-Iki angrily pounced at her from above and she reached out to the side before her hand came upon her lightsaber. She brought it to her chest, facing away from her, before she activated it. The green blade shot out and Ton-Iki was impaled on it before his body slumped on her lifelessly.

Dyna grunted as she pushed the man off of her. She breathed heavily as she looked down on his body.

"Dyna!"

Dyna heard someone call her name and looked to the source where the man in goggles and the other rebel ran at her position. He stopped right in front of her and stared at the lightsaber burning green in her hand. Dyna noticed this and immediately deactivated it.

"I-I killed him." She said, sounding as bewildered as she looked.

"I guess it was either him or you," the man in goggles said.

/

They left the dimly lit building and stepped into the bright world outside. the sky was scattered with the few Empire ships that had escaped the rebel attacks.

"Hey! We won! We won! Woooooo!" The rebel that was with Dyna and the man in goggles happily shouted before he ran to celebrate with his other comrades.

"Well, we did good." The man in goggles said.

"Yeah, even if we lost a few men." Dyna said.

"They will be remembered and at least their sacrifice was not in vain." TThe man said. "Your quite good, Dyna. I'm surprised I've never heard of you."

"Then you must be out of the loop," Dyna playfully said as he walked forward, leaving the man behind her. she stopped mid-way and looked back. "Oh, I didn;t catch your name."

"Eziland Stolop but most people call me Ezi." The man said removing his goggles to reveal his green eyes, which he used to wink at the young orange Twi'lek girl.

"Ezi, huh?" Dyna said. "It was nice fighting beside you Ezi but next time, don't get in my way." She said before walking off.

Ezi smiled at the cheecky Dyna. "Likewise lass."

/

"Dyna come in. Dyna, are you okay?" Buck spoke through the communicatorbut could not reach Dyna. He was beginning to think that she had been hurt as there was no reason she should not be able to contact her as the battle was over and the rebels had won. "Dyna?"

"Yes, I'm okay Buck." DYNA FINALLY ANSWERED.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Buck breathed a sigh of relief. "Why haven't you been answering your communicator?"

"Oh, you know: I was too busy sticking it to the Empire to worry about my communicator."

Buck opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"You can scold me when I'm there. I'm on my way, over and out."

Buck breathed another sigh, but this one was of frustration.

"It's hard being a parent, huh?" A voice said.

"I'm not a pare..." Buck smiled when he saw the green Twi'lek in front of him. "Kisto, the rebel."

"Buck Johnson," Kisto said as they shook hands.

"So, it looks like our tip paid off." Buck said, nodding to the sight around him.

"Yes, this was an important mission. Winning today allowed us to procure some much needed resources." Kisto beamed. "We can scavenge food, weapons and even credits at this facility."

"Yeah, just do it before the Empire strikes back with more of its forces." Buck said.

"The Empire is spread out thin right now." Kisto said. "We should have a few more days here."

"So, since I gave the rebels the tip about this poorly defended facility with many valuable resources, I guess that means I and Dyna have earned our way into the rebel alliance." Buck said.

"Uhm... no." Kisto said.

"What do you mean no?" Buck shouted. "Look around you. Without me this wouldn't have happened. I don't understand how what we've done today doesn't earn us a place in the rebel alliance."

"Well, the rebels have recently found out about your history as a Stormtrooper." Kisto informed him.

"But that was years ago!" Buck retorted.

"Yes, but the rebel alliance is still fragile, so they are very reluctant to trust." Kisto said.

"But I gave them this tip," Buck complained. "I think that makes me deserving of their trust."

"Welll... technically I gave them the tip." Kisto said.

"You passed off information I procured as your own?" Buck said, outraged.

"Well, remember Buck, the alliance doesn't trust you yet and the fact that you wanted two percent of what we got here makes you look suspicious." Kisto said. "So if I told them that this tip was from you, they would have not done anything about it. But they do trust me and _my_ sources which is why they acted on it like this when I told them. But don't worry, I have a meeting with the bigwigs and I'll tell them your my source and hopefully that wil be enough."

"Pfff, I doubt it." Buck said. "My history as a Stormtrooper has practically put a black mark next to my name as far as the rebel alliance is concerned and the two percent is more to pay my contact than me."

"Funny, I never thought you wanted to be a rebel let alone be affiliated to the rebel alliance." Kisto said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, for the longest time I didn't want to be a rebel but then _she_ convinced me," Buck nodded to the dark orange Twi'lek that was coming their way. "I trid to give her a normal life but... it seems like this is the path she wants to follow."

"And your happy to follow her on it?" Kisto said as he looked at the approaching Dyna.

"Someone has to protect her," Buck said before Dyna arrived.

"Kisto," Dyna said.

"Dyna! Wow! You look much older!" Ksito said looking at the girl. The last time he had seen Dyna she was barely waiste height but now she stood almost even with him. "You have grown into a beautiful lady."

"Th-Thanks!" Dyna blushed.

Kisto smiled at her before turning to Buck. "I'll talk to you later, Buck." Kisto said before he turned to Dyna and kissed her hand before saying goodbye.

Kisto's actions did not go well with Buck at all as he watched his back dissapointedly.

"So, what did K-Kisto want?" Dyna asked shyly.

Buck got the feeling she was blushing.

"He was just telling me that we may not get into the rebel alliance." Buck said.

"What? After all of this?" Dyna said.

Buck nodded solemnly.

"Then forget the rebel alliance!" Dyna said defiantly.

This caused Buck to raise an eyebrow questionable.

"Well... at least for now." She said feeling slightly embarrassed at what she had said.

"What you have other things we can do?" Buck said. "Are you going to allow me to enrol you into a career school like I've always wanted to?"

"No, I have an even better plan." Dyna said before she walked into the _Diversity_ , their spaceship. "I'll explain everything once we get in the air!"


	2. A Girl with a Lightsaber

**A Girl with a Lightsaber**

"Run that by me again," Buck said.

Dyna sighed at hearing the skepticism in his voice but forced herself to repeat her statement. "I had a vision about a planet with three moons. On this planet was a Jedi who I think can teach me. He could be my next master."

"And what were the events leading up to this vision?"

Dyna sighed again. "I hit the back of my head."

"You know, my friend Canoe and I once went out for a drink." Buck began. "And in our drunken geniusness we made a bet..."

"What does this have to do with my vision?" Dyna asked, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"It's coming. Anyways, we made a bet of who could knock the other out with a punch." Buck continued. "Well, guess who lost the bet."

"You?"

"Yes, me. And when he punched me I had a vision: I was surrounded by the most beautiful females of different species; females so beautiful that they would put Jabba the Hutt's dancers to shame. But I didn't pursue this vision because as wonderful as it seems, I knew it was not real. It was just a product of my brain bouncing around in my skull by the jarring movement."

"But that was not what I had." Dyna said. "The vision I had was... was connected to the Force."

"Again with this Force nonsense." Buck complained. "I thought after what happened the last time that you would not want anything to do with The Force."

"It's who I am, Buck." Dyna said. "I am connected to the Force. There's no escaping it, so I have to understand it, either as a Jedi or... whatever the Inquisitors are."

Buck threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine," he said before producing a small computer. A shaft of holographic, blue hued light came from the computer as he pressed the small device.

"What are you doing?" Dyna said.

"Showing you how impossible your vision is." Buck said. "This is an encyclopaedia of sorts. I've entered the description you gave me for the planet you saw. All we know is that it has a market place and three moons. These are the number of planets that have three moons."

Dyna looked at the high number on the holographic screen.

"When you think of anymore information on the planet, enter it here to help narrow it down." Buck handed the device over to Dyna. "But personally, I think it's a fool's mission."

Buck left Dyna alone, who proceeded to go through the list of planets and the available photo's in the encyclopaedia to see if she could identify the planet she saw in her vision.

/

The figure in black walked through the hallway. Even the highest ranking officials fell to silence and moved out of the way as the figure came through. His visors reflected their fearful and respectful looks and the sound of his heavy breathes preceded him and his lightly fluttering cape was the last thing people saw.

He stopped in front of a room and did not wait long before the doors slid open.

Inside the room was an old man with skin as white as chalk and sunken eyes that would sometimes shine with an unnatural and eerie yellow light.

The old man smiled, an action that seemed to be controlled by strings connected to each corner of his mouth, as he got up to greet the man who had just entered.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine said.

Vader took a knee and bowed his head respectfully. "Master. You summoned me?"

"Yes, rise my friend and come here."

Vader got up and approached Palpatine who was standing before a cube-like machine that was used to play hologram videos.

"I want you to see this and tell me what you think." Palpatine said before pressing a button on the red machine.

A hologram came to life above the machine. Darth Vader instantly recognised the familiar weapon in the young female Twi'lek's hands.

"A Jedi?" Vader said as the hologram played out.

The hologram showed the Twi'lek rounding a corner and as the droid recording the video took the corner, the Twi'lek was gone until she reappeared a short while later to attack the droid.

Vader analysed the rudimentary lightsaber blade work from the Twi'lek dissapointedly.

"No, not a Jedi. A girl with a lightsaber." Vader said.

"Yes, she shows little skill in its use." Palpatine said.

"She not even worth sending out an Inquisitor." Vader said.

"Yes, but I am still sending you." Palpatine said.

Darth Vader looked to his master. Even with his features hidden beneath his black helmet, Palpatine could sense his annoyance and confusion.

"This video was taken by one of Ton-Iki's droids." Palpatine said. "This was during the attack on one of our bases in the Mid Rim. Seems like the rebels are growing more brazen and since this is the second lightsaber wielding rebel that has been reported recently, since the whole Ru'Bik incident, I'm inclined to think that someone is giving them this confidence."

"You think the rebels are bolstering their ranks with Jedi?" Vader said.

"Well, the dying Jedi did have a hand in the creation of the rebel alliance." Palpatine said. "Who is to say that they have not found a way to survive and have been hiding amongst the rebels?"

"It is possible but the Jedi work in the light." Darth Vader said. "They cannot stay hidden for long."

"Yes but that is also because we seek them out just as you will now." Palpatine said. "I want you to investigate this event. If it is nothing then you can return but if there are Jedi amongst the rebels, then you will exterminate them."

Vader bowed at this. "As you wish, master." He said before leaving the room.

/

Just like Darth Vader, Kisto walked through the hallways of the ship that acted as the temporary rebel base. People of different ranks greeted him respectfully as he passed but the playful Twi'lek would sometimes make jokes with his fellow rebels. He wore simple khaki clothes, including pants, jacket and vest with a cape fluttering behind him.

Kisto entered the chamber where three high ranking officials of the rebel alliance awaited him.

"Commanders," Kisto greeted the three assembled people, two of whom were men while the other was a woman.

"At ease, Kisto." One of them said.

"If you want my report, I've already filed it..."

"Yes, we already heard about the successful mission." The woman said. "It seems your information was correct and the rebels were able to take the base and secure numerable supplies."

"Yes, I even disclosed who my source was in the report," Kisto added.

"Okay." The woman said.

"Uhm... my source is Buck Johnson." Kisto said.

The commanders all looked at each other with an annoyed look.

"You're not going to start that again, are you?" One of the mae commanders said.

"Uh... I actually am." Kisto said. "Buck Johnson and his charge have proven themselves. I think they should brought into the fold. And anyways, we need as much help as we can get."

"Yeah just not that kind of help." The other man said. "Buck Johnson is too much of a risk. He could be a mole."

"If Buck is a mole then either the Empire is very foolish or he is the greatest mole in the galaxy!" Kisto said. "I mean why would the Empire send a mole that could easily be confirmed as having some prior connection to the Empire. It was not exactly hidden that Buck used to be a stormtrooper."

"Its just too risky and it was not exactly easy to trace Buck's connection to the Empire, what with him being declared dead and all." The woman said. "And the fact that he asked for payment shows that he's not really dedicated to the rebel cause."

"Might I also mention that his records also mention that he defected before he was declared dead." Kisto said, trying to further prove his point that Buck could be trusted.

"Fine, we'll allow him into the rebels... if he tells us who his source is." The woman said.

Kisto was about to protest when the woman raised her hand to silence him.

"Anyways, we did not call you here to discuss that." She said. "We have a mission for you."

"Oh?" Kisto said, taken aback.

"It is an escort mission..." the woman said.

"Wait, I don't usually do escort missions." Kisto said. "Wouldn't it be better if you sent out someone more experienced?"

"We are spread out thin currently." One of the male commanders said. "We need a high ranking official to lead the mission. Currently, your the only one available and trusted enough to do it."

Kisot nodded. "Who am I escorting?"

The woman gestured Kisto to approach a circular hologram projector in the middle of the room. She passed a hand over it and an image of a brown Ithorian male in a blue and black jumpsuit appeared.

"This is a mechanical engineer named Cobolt Siri." The woman said. "He is ranked as one of the best in the universe since the days of the Republic."

"The Old Republic, huh?" Kisto said as he approached the hologram to study the being closely. "I guess when the Empire took over he did not defect."

"That is correct," a male commander said. "But he did retire, although it now seems that the Empire is trying to recruit him for something."

"Any idea what?" Kisto asked.

The woman shook her head. "Whatever it is, it's big. There are rumours and ripples across the galaxy but no one knows exactly what the Empire is building."

"Whatever it is, it has this man spooked and he wants nothing to do with it." A male commander said. "That is why he contacted us. Apparently, the Empire is trying to strong arm him into doing there bidding. They are even threatening his family."

"So I'm suppose to smuggle them out," Kisot said.

"Yes,"

"So where is he currently located?" Kisto said. _Please don't say the Inner Rim. Please don't say the Inner Rim._ Kisto ferverently hoped.

"A planet in the inner rim," the other male commander said.

Kisto sighed. "Well that just makes this more difficult. When do I leave?"

/

Buck walked to Dyna's room where he found her sitting on the bed and looking at the encyclopaedia he had given her three days ago.

"Hey Dyan," he said, "I've made food."

"Please bring it here," Dyna said as she pressed a button and changed the information shown on the holographic screen in front of her to show a different planet. "I'll eat in my room."

"Are you planning to leave your room?" Buck asked with concern in his voice. All Dyna had done for the past few days was look at the information sheets and photos of the planets with three moons that the encyclopaedia had. She hardly slept and almost never left her room unless to get a snack.

"I just have to find this planet." Dyna said, not taking her eyes off the holographic screen in front of her.

Buck sighed and left only to return a moment later to deliver her food, which she gobbled down while reading information on holographic screens.

Buck disapproved of her looking for a Jedi master. He would rather wash himself of everything that had to do with the Force and lightsabers. This is why Dyna had not asked for his assistance in looking through the three moon planets. However, her obsession with finding the planet was worrying him.

He sighed as he decided on his next course of action. The way he saw it was to help her find this planet, which he doubted even existed. Once they had confirmed that the planet did not exist, then maybe she would also put to rest all Force related activity.

Canoe was leisurely lying on the roof of his apartment building. He wore his full Stormtrooper armour other than his helmet which was resting at his side. He looked up as speeders zipped across the busy skies.

His communicator suddenly began flashing and he answered it. A poor quality hologram of Buck appeared above the communicator.

"Dad, nice to hear from you." Canoe said.

"Hello son," Buck said.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Canoe said to his friend. "I am still getting my two presents, right?"

"Yes, you really helped me out." Buck said. "But I need a favour from you."

"So soon after the last one?" Canoe scolded. "If I do too much for you, I'll get fired from work!"

"Sorry, son but this is a snall favour." Buck said. "I'd do it but, you have more... resources at your disposal then I do."

"Fine, just tell lil' sis to call me and tell me what it is and then I'll tell you if I can do it or not." Canoe said.

"Thank you my son," Buck said before ending the transmission.

Canoe waited for Buck's message. They had developed a way of sending messages securely which they called 'lil sis' and when they spoke to each other on a direct line communicator, Canoe called Buck 'Dad' while Buck would refer to Canoe as 'Son'. This was so that of anyone was listening iin, they would think that Canoe was speaking to his father. These precautions were taken to ensure that both men stayed safe. The Empire was to continue that Buck was killed by Canoe and that Canoe was not a mole for Buck.

Canoe received the coded text message. He easily decoded it. "Hmm... so he wants me to find a planet with 3 moons. It has a market that may or may not be in a desaert area and is most likely in the Outer Rim. That shouldn't be too hard."

Canoe put his helmet on and proceeded to do what was asked of him.

Buck closed his communicator after sending all the information and guessed information that he could to Canoe.

/

"Are you my crew?" Kisto said with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Sir!" A young Twi'lek stepped in front of him and gave him a salute. The other two stood up and respectfully.

"How long have you all been in the rebel alliance?" Kisto asked. "I've never seen anyone of you before."

"A standard year, sir!" The Twi'lek in front of him said and Kisto had to force his hand down from his salute.

"Three standard years," a fair skinned human said.

"Same," a man in brown clothes with goggles on his forehead said.

The two wore matching green jacket with white shirts. The Twi'lek wore back pants while the human wore blue pants.

The other human was in a brown shawl over a white shirt and had on khaki pants. He also wore goggles on his forehead and had a rifle at his back.

"Alright, listen up!" Kisto said, sounding very firm. "I'm the leader fo this mission and as such you do what I say, when I say. If you follow me we may make it out of this alive. Does anyone know the name of this ship?"

Kisto looked at the ship in front of him. He could not take his ship, _The Good Boy Express_ , because it was too small for the mission.

"Carrier 3b-H10, sir!" The young Twi'lek said enthusiastically.

"3b-H2... whatever, its not a good name for a ship." Kisto said. "Let's see. Its a motley ship carrying a motley crew, so I'll call it _Motley_."

Kisto and his new crew got into _Motley_ as soon as they were ready and set off into space where they would carry out their mission.

/

A standard day later, Buck had received all the information that he had requested from Canoe.

He went to Dyna's room where he found the orange skinned Twi'lek laying on her bed, the encyclopaedia computer turned off at her side.

"Heh, finally given up?" Buck said.

"No," Dyna said. "I'm just taking a break. Could you make me something to eat? I'm soooo hungry." She said rubbing her belly.

"Uh... you just had dinner." Buck said coming into her room and sitting next to her on her bed. "I asked my friend to help with your search. He came up with these 4 planets."

Buck offered her a holo-disk which Dyna accepted. He hoped as soon as she saw that the planet she was looking for was no there, that she would give up.

She pressed the holo-disk and a blue hued hologram came to view.

"No," she said when she saw the first planet.

She pressed a button and the next planet was shown.

"No," She said again before switching to the next.

She looked at this a little longer.

"No," she said before moving on to the last.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the last planet. She viewed the photos and studied them with growing excitement.

"This... this is the one!" Dyna said.

"Wait... what?" Buck said, horrified.

Dyna recognised the photos of the three moons that looked like the ones in her vision. And the market place also looked like her visions.

"This is it!" Dyna jumped excitedly before hugging Buck. "Thank you, Buck!" She said before running to the control room to input the coordinates.

Buck was just left in her room, speechless at the turn of events. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	3. Planet With 3 Moons

**Planet with 3 Moons**

The _Diversity_ landed on the planet of Moropok. This part of the planet was partly arid with a partially tropical desert. Huge tents surrounded the space port they had landed in and above them in the night sky were three moons, almost eclipsing each other.

The doorway of the _Diversity_ opened up into a ramp where an orange skinned Twi'lek walked out. A smile beamed from her face as she looked at the foreign yet familiar landscape of the Moropok markets.

"Finally, we're here." She said thrusting fists into the air in triumph.

"I don't know why your so excited," Buck said, following behind her unenthusiastically. "This market place is huge. The chances of us finding this... Jedi you saw in your vision is pretty low."

"I doubt I would be led all this way across the galaxy if I wasn't going to find him." Dyna said. "You just have to be more positive and besides, we have a description of him don't we?"

"A man in a beige cloak with a golden astromech droid." Buck said. "What an incredibly good description." He completed sarcastically.

"Alright, I think we should split up..."

"And that is why your not the leader of this outfit." Buck said. "We're not splitting up on foreign land. We'll stay together and looked for this guy together."

"That would just drastically decrease our chances." Dyna said. "I know your worried but remember Buck, you taught me everything I know." Dyna said withdrawing her pistol from her specially made holster. "If anyone even looks at me the wrong way, they'll wish they were never born."

Buck sighed at this.

"This isn't a battleground with rebels and imperial soldiers, its a marketplace, so you don't have to worry." Dyna said before giving Buck a peck on the cheek. "We'll meet up here in 3 standard hours."

Dyna left Buck behind after that.

"You know one day your charms won't work against me!" Buck shouted after her before he looked out at the market place. "I have a bad feeling about this."

/

Buck walked through the busy market pathways. All over him were beings of different species and colours making business deals or happily speaking about life in general. Although, Buck could not understand half of the languages spoken he could tell difference between business talk and socialising.

As he was walking he stopped when he happened on a stormtrooper helmet. He stopped and inspected it closer, where he came to realise that it was not a stormtrooper helmet.

A blob like being walked closer to him, seeing a business opportunity. The being got Buck's attention by speaking a different language other than Basic.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Buck said, raising his hands as he tried to back away.

"Don't go friend." The being said, changing dialect. "I see you interested in my wares."

"Well, I wouldn't say..." Buck approached and pointed at the blue slightly rusted helmet, "What helmet is this? It doesn't look like an imperial stormtrooper helmet."

The round slightly green being said something in its foreign language before switching back to Basic. "That a Mandolorian helmet."

"Mandolorain? Never heard of them."

"Great warriors," the blob said with expressive hands before saying some more in the other language.

"Well, I do need a helmet for the rest of my uniform." Buck said rubbing his chin. "Fine, I'll take it."

A few moments later, Buck was walking away with a newly acquired helmet under his arm. He walked on, looking for his target. He was about to give up and head back to the ship until he saw a golden astromech droid zip by.

He raised his eyebrow in doubt before following where he saw the droid again, rolling into the distance.

"No, that couldn't be _my_ droid," Buck said skeptically but decided to follow anyway.

/

Dyna walked through the criss-crossing pathways. She had long ago lost track of where she was and therefore doubted she could find her way back to _Diversity._ She instead to continue wandering around, deciding that Buck could contact her and find her later on.

She heard a small voice that spoke a strange language. She looked down an alleyway at a cloaked figure looking at her and beckons her closer. Dyna looked at the figure closely, because of the shadow that fell on it, she could not tell if the cloak the figure was wearing was beige or not but it did look similar to the one she saw in her vision.

"Excuse me, sir." She said stepping into the alleyway, closer to the figure. "I'm looking for someone... wait!"

The figure began moving away, drawing further into the dark alleyway. Dyna ran forward to catch up to it but it just sped up.

"Please, wait!" Dyna shouted as she took a corner in the alleyway.

The alleyway ended in a dead-end. The cloaked figure now stood with his back against a wall and in front of it was Dyna.

Now that Dyna was closer to the figure she could clearly see that he was not the person she was looking for. The cloak the being wore was dark green. Dyna also became aware of another thing, a feeling of danger! It had steadily grown the deeper she had gone into the desolate alleyway but she had ignored it in favour of chasing after the cloaked figure. Now that she had caught up to the cloaked figure she had nothing distracting her from the feeling. It was so intense that her hand instinctively wandered to her blaster in her holster.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else..." Dyna was saying before a shadow fell upon her from behind. She turned around in time to see a big creature hit her over the head with a blunt object.

/

Buck followed the astromech further into the market. It stopped in front of a building with two Gamorrean men guarding either side of the entrance. They snorted at the droid as it made its way past them and into the building.

Buck shrugged before approaching the building but when he got closer the two guards snorted at him aggressively, while wielding their spear-like weapons menacingly and showing their bottom tusks fully.

Buck raised his hands passively. "Hey, I just want to get in."

One of the guards presented its palm. Buck immediately understood that he had to pay to get in. He sighed as he counted out what he thought was appropriate. He gave them the currency causing them to squeal in delight as they let him through.

He walked past a hallway before spotting the golden glint of an astromech inside one of the rooms. He quickly followed but lost the droid amongst the gathered species of the room. The room consisted of a stage where a green Rodan called out prices to the assembled room of species. There were rows of chairs that were filled and anyone could not find a seat was forced to stand. Buck came to realise that he had walked into an auction.

He slowly made his way through the throngs of people in an effort to find the astromech or at least find its owner.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I have another item for you today," the Rodan auctioneer said. "This item is rare and has secret and ancient knowledge that any historian would love."

An assistant of the rodan placed the item in question on a display stand next to the auctioneer.

"This scroll was found on the dark moons of Korreaben where it was rumoured that a powerful cult had existed." The Rodan said in a voice that was like he was telling a ghost story. "Let's start the bidding at 2oo credits!"

There was silence in the room.

"200 credits! Anyone! Anyone?" The Rodan looked at the tough crowd. "It has knowledge. Secret ancient... okay 100 credits."

The auctioneer waited hopefully but none were interested.

"50 credits. 25?" The Rodan sighed as he went lower. "Fine, but I'm really hurting myself here, 10 credits."

Buck saw a Twi'lek rising up and raising his hand.

"10 credits to the brown Twi'lek." The Rodan auctioneer said, pointing at the Twi'lek in question. "15 credits anyone?"

Buck walked around, casting his eyes downwards in hopes of seeing gold. When someone's hand patted him he was startled and looked at the culprit.

He was a human but unlike his ebony skin, this human had fairer skin and a white strapless eyepatch over his right eye. He looked at Buck with annoyance, a look which made him look intimidating.

"Sorry," Buck said as he backed away.

"15 credits to the man in the eyepatch!" The auctioneer pointed at them. "10 credits anyone?"

The Twi'lek raised his hand causing the auction to be back into his favour. The auction went back and forth between the Twi'lek and the man in the eyepatch as Buck looked for the droid.

The man in the eyeptach sighed as the auction was reaching 60 credits.

"60 credits anyone?" The auctioneer said eagerly, looking at the man in the eyepatch as he and the Twi'lek seemed to be the only ones interested in the scroll.

"200 credits," the man said, eliciting a choir of gasps from the assembled buyers in the room.

"And a stunning turn of events," the Rodan began. "210, anyone?"

Buck found the astromech sitting idly by. He approached it and patted it on the side.

"200, going once," the Rodan said, looking at the Twi'lek.

"Hey, can I see your owner little droid?" Buck whispered to it.

"200 going twice."

The droid reared back before slamming into Buck's ankle, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Whoa, 210 credits to the dark skinned human on one foot," the Rodan said, his greedy eyes staring at Buck.

"Wait... what?" Buck said surprised.

"210 credits going once."

Buck looked at the golden droid which stopped at a person next to the Twi'lek which had been bidding. To Buck's surprise, the person was in a beige cloak and had their face well shrouded in the shadow created by the hood. The Twi'lek seemed to be talking to the cloaked person and that is when Buck understood that the Twi'lek was simply bidding on the behalf of the cloaked person.

"Found you," Buck said under his breath.

"210 credits going twice," the Rodan announced.

Buck was snapped out of his triumph and looked at the auctioneer in horror. He did not have 210 credits to waste on a scroll he had no interest in. He looked around, hoping that someone would bid higher than him.

"250 credits!" The man in the eyepatch said.

"250 credits going once. Its real ancient secrets on this scroll. 250 credits going twice. You won't find another like it! Sold to the man in the eyepatch!" The Rodan auctioneer pointed to the victor.

Buck sighed in relief. He felt like he was the victor. He watched the beige cloaked carefully. The cloaked figure got up as the next item arrived and headed for the exit. Buck followed as discreetly as he could. He watched as the cloak figure left the room and instead of heading for the exit of the building, they went deeper, followed by their droid.

After taking a few corridors, they arrived at a metal door. Buck saw the cloaked person talk to the droid but they were too quiet for the former stormtrooper to hear. The golden astromech wheeled close the door terminal before a pin came from its person and went into a socket located there. It did not take too long before the droid had opened up the door allowing the cloaked figure to go into the room.

Buck waited and watched curiously until he heard footsteps and voices coming their way. One of the voices sounded like the man with the white eyepatch. This caused Buck to rush forward towards the droid which beeped and whistled in complaint as Buck neared it.

"Oh shut up, Shorty." Buck said as he walked past the droid. "You'll thank me for this later."

When Buck walked in , he found the cloaked figure taking a scan of the contents of the scroll that they had failed to purchase. The cloaked figure looked up at Buck in surprise.

"I don't know what your doing but I bet the people coming over won't like it." Buck said.

The astromech came into the room before the door behind it slid shut.

"What are you doing you stupid droid?" Buck said. "Your suppose to keep the door open so we can escape."

The droid made a few more beeping and whistling sounds.

"Their too close, damn it!" Buck said withdrawing his pistol. "Looks like we may have to fight ur way outta this one."

The figure looked at the oval window in the room before opening it.

"Of course!" Buck said, putting away his pistol as the figure jumped through the window. Buck followed after, landing on the sandy ground outside. "We better get out of here."

They heard the desperate whistling and whirring sounds of the golden astromech inside, still trapped. The cloaked figure grabbed the droid and tried to pull it out. Buck sighed in annoyance before he helped to lift and pull the droid through the window.

The door slid open as they were pulling the droid.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this!" A bipedal droid said, looking at Buck and the cloaked figure as they pulled the droid. "Security! Security!"

The man in the eyepatch drew a pistol. Buck and the cloaked figure were able to pull the droid through the window just as he got his shots off.

Unfortunately for Buck, the droid fell on top of him. When the droid got off he rubbed his swore chest before looking out. The droid and the cloaked figure had disappeared! He heard running from the room which caused him to run away as the man in the eyepatch angrily shot at him. He soon took a corner, putting him out the line of sight of the man.

"I apologise sir." The droid that had led the eyepatch man said. "This does not usually happen and I can assure you that we will have our security force chase after those hooligans."

The man in the white eyepatch simply grunted before taking the scroll.

/

Dyna's eyes slowly opened only to be met with a dim space. She tried to rub her temple where she had been hurt but quickly found that she could not move her hands because they were tied above her head. She shook her hands and saw a chain binding them above her head to a ring on the ceiling of what she guessed was a metal box. It hardly had enough space for her to stand, forcing her on her knees.

Panic stricken, she shook the chain violently while hollering for help but no one came to her aid, nor did he chain loosen. She took a calming breath and analysed the situation. As expected, her holster with her weapons was gone. She also became aware that she was moving, thankfully her senses told her she was on a road and not in a ship of some kind.

She also noted the way the box that held her would shake and tremble as they moved over uneven terrain. "Hopefully this thing isn't bolted down." She said as she got on her feet, crouching in the small space, and throwing herself violently against the box.

The box shook, leaning over threateningly but did not topple over. She tackled it again, more fiercely this time, which caused great pain in her restrained wrists. Biting back the pain she prepared herself again before once again throwing her whole body against the box.

The box tumbled off the carriage it was being carried in and into the path of great grey, leather skinned creature. The creature reared up, almost throwing its rider off, and slammed its huge foot on the offending box in its path. The force was enough to crush and disfigure the box.

Dyna got to her feet slowly, recovering from the tumble. She noted that the part of the door in front of her, which before was above her, was slightly misshapen, allowing her to see the outside world. She pulled her chains, hoping that the door would break inward and give her more freedom.

"What am I doing?" She said after tiring herself out. "Push not pull..."

People had gathered outside to the commotion. A box had fallen over and scared the steed of Rodan, who was currently complaining at the two Zygerrians who were driving it. One was a female with grey and reddish fur, while the other was a male with his features mostly covered in a cloak.

The rider continued complaining until a bigger Zygerrian appeared, this one mostly had blue fur and an annoyed yet fiece look on his face. The rider gulped nervously before leading his big steed away from the Zygerrian who was almost as tall as it.

Just as they had the situation was under control, a side of the box burst open, followed by the Twi'lek female who had been in it.

This caused the assembled species to gasp.

Dyna closed one eye as one side of her body was in great pain at having tackled her way out. She slowly rose to her feet as the Zygerrian who was in the dark green cloak took off the hood to reveal his handsome Zygerrian face with grey and red fur.

"You bastard!" Dyna spat angrily. "What exactly were you planning to do? Traffic me to a far away system?"

"I thought you said you drugged her, Bajan!" The female said to the smaller male.

"I did, she must be more resilient than she looks." Bajan said as he took off the cloak to reveal his white and brown clothes.

Dyna narrowed her eyes at him as on one side of his hip was a curled up hip and on the other her holster.

"That's mine!" FDyna said, looking at her holster.

"Don't worry, Senna, I'll deal with her." Bajan said as he unfurled his whip before it crackled with electricity. "Back in your cage, mutt!" He said as he whipped the electric covered tendril of the whip.

Dyan was still chained to a blue side of the box and raised it to protect herself from the whip. The whip wrapped around her makeshift shield and electricity travelled from it, to her chains and eventually into her body. Dyna gritted her teeth as the electricity streamed through her.

When Bajan withdrew his whip, she swayed uncertainly on her feet.

"See, I told you she's a tough one." Bajan said. "She'll make a wonderful slave." He used his whip again and this time it caught the unsteady Dyna on her shoulder, sending an even stronger current of electricity through her body, causing her to collapse onto her feet. Smoke slowly rose from her body.

"We better do this quickly," Senna hissed quietly, looking at the assembled species around. People on this planet usually minded their own business but the authorities would soon get wind of their slave activities, which would land them in big trouble.

Bajan nodded, understanding her concern. He began approaching Dyna who seemed to be out of it. When he was close to her, she suddenly leapt up and used the piece of the box she was tied to to tackle him onto the floor. Dyna tried to reach for her holster but because of her bound hands, she could not get at them. She began to realise that there was no way to reach her weapons so she tried banging the piece of the box separating them on Bajan.

Bajan was knocked back but soon was able to kick Dyna off where he got up and stepped on the piece of the box, pinning her beneath it. She struggled but could not get up.

There was blaster fier that hit the ground beside Bajan's other foot. He looked up as someone pointed their blaster against their chest. The man was humanoid and had on a Mandolorian helmet hiding his features.

"I suggest you leave her alone," the man in the Mandolorian helmet said.


	4. The One Beneath the Beige Cloak

**The One Beneath the Beige Cloak**

Buck walked around the market place hoping to spot the beige cloaked figure and their golden astromech. He had o stop when he saw two familiar Gamorrian guards with droids carrying blasters talking to a few citizens.

He watched as one of the drods produced a disk and from it a spinning hologram of Buck's face showed. Buck clicked his tongue in annoyance a the picture which the droid that discovered him must have taken when they were escaping from the auction house.

"I should get myself a cloak." He said before remembering the Mandolorain helmet he had been carrying around. He put it on and passed by the querying Gamorrians and their droid companions.

While walking through he heard a loud commotion. He decided to investigate just in case it had something to do with his target. When he got closer he noted two beings on the floor, fighting. As the other kicked the being on top off, she recognised the two dark orange tendrils very well.

As the Zygerrian stepped on Dyna he approached him, which was easy because of how he was distracted. He fired a warning shot at the Zygerrian's foot before pressing the barrel to his chest before he could use his pistol.

"I suggest you leave her alone," Buck said, barely able to hold back the anger in his voice.

"B-Buck? Is that you?" Dyna said weakly as she rose to her feet.

"Yes," Buck said, not taking his eyes off the man with the elctro-whip. "Drop your weapon!"

Bajan dropped his whip as a charming smile spread across his face. "Now calm down friend, I'm sure we..."

Buck used the butt of his pistol to knock Bajan across the face. The other Zygerrians flinched forward but Buck trained his pistol on them. "Don't you dare!" Buck returned his aim at Bajan while he took Dyna's holster from him and tossed it to her.

Dyna withdrew her own pistol and shot her chains off before she pointed her gun at the Zygerrians.

"Are you okay?" Buck said as he stepped back to join Dyna while Bajan crawled on his butt and hands towards his comrades.

"Yes," Dyna said bitterly. "I think they wanted to make me a slave."

Buck gritted his teeth angrily. "Slavers, one of the biggest scum the galaxy."

There was more commotion behind them as the authorities were coming.

"Damn it, we can't stay here." Buck said.

Dyna heard the urgency in his voice. "Okay, then we'll leave."

"What should we do with this trash?" Buck said looking at the Zygerrians.

"Leave them," Dyna said as she put her gun back into her holster, "for now, they aren't worth our time."

As soon as the Zygerrians saw them put away their weapons they regained their confidence. "This... is not over." Bajan said as the two groups ran away in order to evade the authorities.

/

"I can't believe slavery still exists!" Buck said clenching his fists in anger.

"You and me both," Dyna said, exhaustedly. Her wrists and shoulder had already began taking on an unhealthy purple colour because of the bruising she sustained when she tried to escape.

"Maybe you should go and see a doctor," Buck suggested.

Dyna raised her hand no. "I'll be fine. I just need a rest. This has been quite a night and I didn't even find anything."

"We should quit while we're still ahead." Buck said.

Dyna sighed sadly. "Maybe you're right. I mean on our first night I get abducted. You must have lost all faith in me." Dyna looked down sadly.

"Never," Buck said stopping in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulder. "You're strong Dyna and you don't need no Jedi to be that."

"But I can be stronger Buck. If I find a master then I can be strong enough to save..." Dyna looked away as tears came unbidden to her eyes. "I know if we can find something. Did you find anything?"

Buck looked into her shinning eyes. They were filled with both hope and sadness, sadness that he could take away with the truth.

"No," he lied. Buck considered it a necessary lie. He had already lost an ally to the strange mechanisms of the Force and he was not going to allow it to take Dyna away from him.

"Let's go," Dyna said, hanging her head as they made their way to the _Diversity._

/

They walked around for a while before they both realised that they did not know there way around the market and therefore they had no way to get back to their ship.

"Is there no end to this place?" Buck said annoyed.

"Maybe we should ask for directions," Dyna said.

"I can't believe I got lost while walking," Buck complained. "Who does that?"

They walked to a man who they would ask for directions. That was before someone crashed into them. Dyna and Buck looked at the person in surprise, both their hands on their blasters in case it was the Zyggerrians come back for their vengeance. Instead it was the cloaked figure!

The cloaked figure did not wait long before they continued on their way followed by the golden astromech and a few droids and Gammorians giving chase.

"That's-That's him!" Dyna excitedly said following the group.

Buck could not believe his bad luck as he chased after Dyna. "Dyna wait"

The cloaked figure entered an empty street with the droids following behind. Dyna caught up to the Gamorrians and eventually overtook them. They angrily raised their blasters at the Twi'lek.

"Oh no you don't!" Buck said before tackling both the round Gammorians down. He looked up to see Dyna running ahead paying him no heed. "Damn it, Dyna."

The droids were able to surround the beige cloaked figure and their astromech. There were four of these droids and each had a rifle blaster in their hand.

"Come in quietly. Resistance is futile." One of the four droid's said.

The cloaked figured reached within their cloak and produced what Dyna recognised as a lightsaber hilt. A green blade hummed to life as the first droid fired an energy shot. The shot bounced off the green blade and hit one of its comrade droids.

Dyna assisted by firing a few shots at two of the droids taking them out. The last droid looked back at Dyna, confused who it should focus on and for its indecision, it got sliced in half.

The green blade of energy quickly disappeared when it was no longer needed.

"You're-You're a Jedi!" Dyna said. "Please, teach me!"

"What?" A feminine voice said coming from the depths of the hood.

"You're a woman?"

The cloaked figure removed the hood to reveal her blue feminine face. "Of course I am. Who are you and why do you think you can be a Jedi?"

Dyna reached to her holster and unclasped the secret compartment where she withdrew her own lightsaber. "I have this," she said, tossing her lightsaber to the female Pantorian.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the lightsaber. "Suavin's lightsaber!"

/

Dyna quietly watched as the woman studied her lightsaber. She had yellow eyes and blue skin, with short, painted pink lines that followed the contours of her cheek on her face. Her pink hair was kept in two buns on either side of her head.

Buck looked around him in alertness. They had found a bar on the planet of Moropok that could hide them from the authorities looking for them while they conversed. They sat at the back of the club in a table in the corner where they could view the different races dancing on the floor to the music. The table they sat at had a wide couch where the Pantoran woman sat on one side and Buck sat on the other with Dyna in the middle and the astromech next to its owner.

The Pantoran placed the lightsaber on the table after having studied the lightsaber and nodded to Dyna who had been watching her eagerly. "I'll give you 50 credits for it."

"WHAT?!" Both Dyna and Buck said.

"The lightsaber, I'll give you 50 credits for it." She repeated.

"It's not for sale," Dyna said.

"Fine 65 but I'm not going any higher," She said looking away.

"You're kidding right?" Buck said. "This is a piece of technology not a toy. It costs at least 400 credits."

"Well, I employ you to find another buyer then," she said, with her nose turned up, "but I doubt you would get any higher than 65 credits for it. Remember, not many people know much about lightsabers, so I wonder how many people are willing to buy it when they know nothing about its maintenance and repair."

"I'm sure we could find someone," Buck said sitting back and folding his arms.

"I'm not selling it!" Dyna said before she looked at the Patron woman beside her. "I want you to teach me to use it, to be a Jedi."

The woman smiled sadly at Dyna. "Sorry girl but just because you have a lightsaber, doesn't mean you can be a Jedi. You need to have a disciplined mind and most importantly, you need to have an above average connection with the Force."

"I do have that! I have a connection with the Force!" Dyna said excitedly.

"Really?" The blue skinned woman asked, with an eyebrow rising sceptically. "Can you prove it?"

"Uhm... Uhm..." Dyna looked at Buck for inspiration and he just shrugged. "I had a vision! That's how I found you. I had a vision of a beige cloaked figure with a golden astromech on a planet with three moons. I had a vision of you."

"How am I suppose to believe that?" She retorted. "You could have made up that story on the spot."

Dyna opened and closed her mouth twice, unsure of how to retort.

Buck sighed at this. "Dyna, let's go. It's obvious that this woman is not a Jedi. She's a fraud."

"What?" The woman said, visibly annoyed by Buck's claims.

"Yeah," Buck said casually getting up before looking at the woman with contempt. "The last person we met who had a connection with the Force could sense Dyna's own connection. You on the other hand... well let's just say the most amazing thing you've done so far is swing a lightsaber, which anyone with opposable thumbs could do."

The Pantoran curled her lip in contempt for Buck. "How dare you?"

The golden droid had gotten next to Buck and bumped his foot in defence of its owner.

Buck grabbed his leg as he looked at the knee-high droid. "Why you... I'll turn you into spare parts!"

"Buck!"  
"Arthree!"

Both woman warned the two as Buck raised his fist and the droid produced a taser from its body.

"I think I have had just about enough of this." The woman said before she got up and placed her hood over her head. "Arthree. Come along. We have some ways to go still."

"Wait," Dyna said getting up.

The Pantoran female weaved through the crowd followed by the orange Twi'Lek, a golden astromech and a dark skinned human.

"Wait... please Ms... uh..."

"Chifan Hiyochan," she said.

"Uh... Chi... Chi... Hiyo..." Dyna struggled to say her name.

"Fan," Fan sighed.

"Fan, how many Jedi have you seen since the Empire took over?" Dyna said.

Fan stopped and looked back at Dyna, causing Arthree to almost crash into her leg. "I... I may be the last."

"Don't you want to change that?" Dyna tilted her head sadly at her. "Especially when you have someone who is willing and able to help you do that."

"You don't want to be a Jedi, girl." Fan said.

"Because of your enemies?" Dyna said. "That's just another reason for you to have someone to watch your back. You're not short on enemies, Imperial forces, bounty hunters... Inquisitors."

"Inquisitors?" Fan said the unfamiliar word but it seemed something to fear from the way Dyna said it. She narrowed her eyes at the Twi'Lek in front of her. "And you..."

"Dyna... Dyna Johnson." Dyna said, looking back at Buck who smiled at her like a proud father.

This was the first time that Dyna had ever used Buck's last name as her own. She looked to him for permission and saw that she had it and nodded her thanks to her.

"Dyna Johnson, why do you want to be a Jedi?" Fan leaned in closer.

"I... I want to help bring peace to the universe."

"You say the right things but I suspect that you have ulterior motives for wanting to walk the path of the Jedi," Fan said. "A Jedi does not seek excitement or adventure..."

"I don't want any of those," Dyna firmly said.

"And if you seek to become a Jedi for any other reason than the one you stated, then you will only fall into the dark side," Fan gave the ominous warning. "You may come on t the ship with me while I chase my lead but that oaf is not allowed near my ship!" She pointed at Buck.

"Okay!"  
"No way!"

Dyna and Buck both said respectively. Fan did not wait for them to settle the matter, instead she continued on her way.

"Dyna, I'm not going to let you go anywhere with this lady alone." Buck complained. "She may be crazy!"

"Buck, I can handle myself." Dyna gestured to the pistol holstered at her hip. "And besides, you'll be following me the whole time."

Buck sighed, "Okay. Be careful." HE PUT ON HIS Mandolorian helmet while going to his own ship.

A few minutes later the _Diversity_ launched from the planet, following Fan's smaller ship, out into space.

/

The man in the white strapless eyepatch was in his ship, travelling through the cold and dark space. The screen in his ship came to life, showing a human face with pale skin and silver long hair.

"Randall, I hope you have good news." The man in the screen said.

"Sir, there may be a problem." Randall said. "I was able to obtain the scroll but someone had infiltrated the auction house and scanned the document."

"Really?" The man said casually before taking a sip of a green liquid in a wine glass. "That seems suspicious."

"What should I do, sir?"

"For now... nothing, continue on the mission." The man said. "But I will send the rest of the Graverobbers to assist you."

Randall nodded at this. "I'll meet them at the rendezvous point." The ship blasted into lightspeed...


	5. The Cobalt Family

**The Cobalt Family**

Kisto sat in the cockpit of his spaceship. He looked at his ship mate. He was a human with fair skin, green eyes and wore brown clothes with a helmet and goggles on top of his brown cap. He was cleaning his rifle and lens scope to ensure he could see clearly through it, which located along the top of the gun.

"That's an interesting rifle," Kisto said. "You a good sniper?"

"I like to think of myself as the best." The green eyes human said as he polished the rifle with the cloth.

"Hmm, you were a bounty hunter before?"

"I find it strange that you're asking me about my past, Kisto no-surname." The man said.

"Geez Jak, I do have a surname." Kisto smiled. "My surname is... the Rebel."

"Awe you're so cool, Mr. The Rebel!" The other green Twi'Lek in the room said. The young Twi'Lek was called Hermes Boon.

Kisto smiled at this, "See, even the kid knows my surname, which is why I'm taking him along with me to meet Cobalt."

"You're kidding right?" The final member of their crew said walking into the cockpit. He was a blue Rodan with big black eyes and, currently, an annoyed look on his face. "So you're going to take Hermes here because he continuously kisses your ass?"

"Hey!" Hermes protested.

"No one in this room can beat me in hand-to-hand combat and I can handle a blaster well," the Rodan began, "and Jak here is a sharpshooter sniper. What does the kid have? Little field experience and seemingly does not specialise in anything."

Hermes grew quiet at the analyses of his skills.

"Your right, the kid doesn't have much experience on the field and his a little green around the edges," Kisto said looking at the sad Hermes.

"So why are you taking him?" The Rodan said.

"Because he's a Twi'Lek." Kisto said which surprised everyone.

"Oh, so you're being racist?" The Rodan said.

"No, but I'm actually counting on everyone else being racist, Friman." Kisto got up and began walking towards the exit. "Even you have to admit, two Twi'Lek's walking down the road is morw inconspicuous than a Twi'Lek or a Rodan or even a Twi'Lek and a human walking down the road."

The Rodan did not look convinced but he offered no counter argument.

"Get ready, kid." Kisto said patting Hermes on the shoulder on his way out.

Hermes looked up to the annoyed and angry gazes of his other crew mates. All he could do is manage a nervous smile.

/

Kisto and Hermes were walking through the town. The sun had long set, allowing the night life, with its bright multicoloured lights to rule.

Hermes kept giving Kisto quick sideway glances before looking forward again. When he did this several more times, Kisto decided to no longer ignore it.

"If you have something to say kid, say it." Kisto smiled encouragingly. "Unless you're just admiring how handsome my face side profile is."

"I'm just wondering why you chose me. I guess I understand what you said about blending in but... is blending in really worth taking in someone as useless as me?" Hermes said. "My inexperience makes me more of a liability in this mission."

"What crap are you talking?" Kisto said. "How are you to gain experience if no one is willing to give you a chance? Don't worry kid, you'll do fine and anyways you have me to watch over you."

Hermes smiled at this. He almost said thank you until Kisto said something.

"Now look alive, we're here." Kisto said stepping up to the door of a square house, closely packed between other houses.

He knocked once and waited. The door opened just a sliver where an eyeball poked out.

"Hello, is the doctor in?" Kisto said.

"Yes," the voice from the other side said before opening the door wide.

Kisto and Hermes quickly entered the house before the door was quickly closed behind them.

"Please, proceed." The female Ithorian that opened the door gestured for them to continue deeper into the house.

Kisto led the way until they came to the living room where an Ithorian sat down. He looked at them gratefully.

"Are you the rebels?" The male Ithorian said in a deep voice.

"Yes, I am Kisto and this is Hermes Boon." Kisto nodded to Hermes when introducing him.

"Nice to meet you," the Ithorian said getting up to full height.

Both Twi'Leks were taken back by the man's size. They knew he was big when he was sitting down but they were not prepared for his full height. The brown Ithorian stood a hole head and shoulders above the two. His hand enveloped Kisto's as he shook it.

"Have you made preparations like we asked you?" Kisto said.

"Yes, we are ready to move at a moment's notice," Siri said.

"Good," Kisto said. The rebel Twi'lek looked around a little confused. "I thought you had a son?"

"Yes, he is still coming back from the academy," Siri said.

"The academy?" Hermes echoed.

"Yes, science school for eggheads." Kisto said before looking at Siri. "He seems to be following in his father's footsteps. You must be proud, Mr. Cobalt."

"I'd be more proud if he avoided making the mistakes I did," Siri said. "He disagrees with my decision to not help the Empire."

"Hmm..." Kisto simply said.

There was a knock on the door.

"That is probably my son," Siri said walking to the door.

Kisto and Hermes stayed in place and simply waited. There was the sound of a door opening.

"Oh, Agent Kallus!" The deep voice of Siri echoed through the house. "I thought you were my son!"

"Well obviously, I'm not." Another voice that Kisto and Hermes guessed belonged to Kallus said.

"Hide," Kisto whispered to Hermes before they both scattered around the house.

Kisto went to another room and closed the door behind him while Hermes opened a closet door that led to shelves of glass cups and reluctantly squeezed himself in there just as Kallus and his men came in.

"Is there anyone else here?" Kallus said as he entered the living room.

"No one but my wife," Siri said coming in after them.

Siri's wife bowed politely at Kallus who looked around, raising his eyebrow. He casually walked to the closet that Hermes was hiding in.

Hermes gulped nervously as Kallus stopped in front of the closet in silence. The Twi'lek could see him through the horizontal stripes in the door and hoped that the Imperial officer would not open the door. The young Twi'Lek dared not breathe while Kallus was there.

Kallus turned away from the closet and looked at Siri.

"I'm here to tell you that your transport for tomorrow will be ready," Kallus said.

"Transport?" Siri said.

"Yes, it will take you to the site where you will begin your contracted work."

"But I have already said that I do not want to return to work." Siri said. "I'm retired."

"Professor Cobalt, you have a duty to the Empire and as long as your its citizen, as long as you live and breathe in this galaxy you will help the Empire uphold peace and order throughout the galaxy. We are being reasonable now but if you continue to resist us... well, let's just say it will not be good for you or anyone who carries the Cobalt name."

There was another knock on the door. "You better answer that, Mrs Cobalt."

Mrs Cobalt scurried away to answer the door. When she came back, a young male Ithorian entered along with her.

"Father?" The young Ithorian said when he walked in the room.

"Ah, you must be Gido Cobalt," Kallus said. "I've heard about you... or at least your exemplary performance at the Imperial Science Academy."

Gido fixed his eyes on the blonde haired human. "Thank you... uh..."

"Kallus."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kallus."

Kallus smiled and nodded before giving the word causing his men file out of the house. He turned back to Siri. "We'll be here tomorrow at first light to pick you up."

Once they were gone, Hermes fell out of the closet and Kisto joined them in the living room.

"Who are these people?" Gido nearly shouted after being startled by Hermes who picked himself off the ground.

"These are the rebels that will help us escape," Siri gestured to Kisto and Hermes. "It seems our time has just been cut short."

"Yes, the Empire is really serious about this." Kisto said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "We'll need to move tonight."

"Its a good thing we're already prepared," Mrs Cobalt said.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Gido waved his hands frantically. "What is going on here? Father, you're going to run? What about our life here? What about my studies at the academy?"

"For now, there are more important things than your comfort and education," Kisto informed him.

"Figures a rebel would say that!" Gido said. "You people should fall in line like everyone else! You're nothing more than criminals and I'm not going to be part of this foolishness!"

Kisto peeked out of the window and saw a heavily armoured Imperial vehicle.

"This is bad," he said.

"What's wrong?" Siri asked, coming up next to him.

"Looks like Kallus didn't trust you to not take flight and left a patrol of Imperial guards outside." Kisto said as Siri also secretively peered outside.

"Well, this Kallus person seems to be a smart man," Gido said with contempt.

Hermes looked at the boy with confusion and he turned away from the young rebel.

"Do you have an alternative exit other than the front door?" Kisto closed the window.

Siri shook his head no. "There is only one way in or out."

"Maybe there's a back window we could use?" As soon as Hermes made the suggestion he regretted it because it sounded as stupid coming from his mouth as it did coming to the ears of the occupants of the room. Siri would not fit in any back window the small house may have.

"I doubt me or my father would fit through a window, genius." Gido said.

Hermes sighed, ignoring the condescending tone in Gido's voice.

"No, the kid may have the right idea," Kisto said walking to the backrooms where he located a window.

"I see poor rational runs in Twi'lek species," Gido said under his breath as everyone followed Kisto.

They reached the backroom where a small round window was.

"Do you have any tools you can use to make a hole here big enough for all of us to exit with?" Kisto said pointing to the window.

"Kisto, you are in a house of engineers. Of course we have the tools." Siri beamed.

"Good," Kisto said opening the window. "We can't use your transport because it will probably be watched. Kid?"

"Yes sir?" Hermes stepped forward.

"Help them widen the opening and move their belongings outside," Kisto said as he climbed through the window to the outside.

"Wait, where are you going to be?" Hermes shoved his head out the window to look at him.

"I have a few credits left," Kisto said, "I should be able to get us a cheap transport. Be ready by the time I come back."

Hermes watched nervously as Kisto disappeared into the night. He took a breath to calm himself before turning to the Cobalts.

"Alright, Mr Cobalt, let's make an opening."

/

A few hours later, Siri had created a hole in the side of the house with a laser cutting machine and a grinder. Hermes was also helping him handle the machine while Mrs Cobalt brought all the items they would take along with them to the front of the widening hole in the wall.

Hermes looked at Gido Cobalt with great frustration. The boy was stubbornly sitting down on a bed, not helping in any way.

"You know you could help things move along by helping," Hermes said to him.

"I thought I made it clear that I would not participate in this madness." Gido folded his arms in defiance.

Hermes looked to Siri for assistance but the man was fully focused on opening their escape route. Hermes continued for a few more hours before he tapped Cobalt on the shoulder.

"Sir, I... I think that's enough." Hermes said.

"Enough?" Siri looked at hole. "But I wanted to make it an arch, you know... a more useable doorway."

"Oh," Hermes said.

Siri came back to making the door bigger.

Hermes gathered some courage before tapping Siri on the shoulder again.

"Yes?" The bigger Ithorian sounded a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry but don't think we have time for you to make this bigger." Hermes said. "Remember, we arte pressed for time and except for today we won;t be using this exit again."

"Listen to the boy, Siri," Mrs Cobalt scolded. "There's no need for it to be perfect."

Srir looked at the opening and sighed in surrender. "Fine, I do get carried away sometimes."

Hermes nodded. "Let's move your belongings outside."

After a few more minutes most of their belongings were outside. A transport stopped in front of them and Kisto jumped out of the driver's seat.

"Good, let's load them up." Kisto said in a rushed voice.

Hermes assisted them in loading things onto the transport. Kisto patted Hermes on the back and nodded to Gido who was speaking to his mother.

"Any reason why he's not helping?"

"He doesn't want this so... I think his protesting." Hermes informed Kisto. "I think his mother is trying to convince him otherwise."

Kisto watched as Mrs Cobalt left her son, shaking her head sadly before going to Siri.

"Looks like she failed," Kisto said.

"What are we going to do if he refuses to come along with us? I don't think his mother would eave him... I know mine wouldn't."

"Just leave it to me, kid." Kisto patted Hermes on the back. "Keep loading the things, we're leaving soon."

/

The Imperial transport was still outside on the other side of the street from the Cobalt's place of residence. The onboard communicator begins beeping red; giving the compact space filled with five Imperial soldiers some illumination.

The driver of the transport answered the call by pressing a button, causing a hologram fo the bust of Kallus to come up.

"Report," Kallus said.

The driver looked out his dark tinted window. "There has been no unusual activity, sir. Their lights are still on and no one has come or left the resi..."

"Wait, what?" Kallus said.

"Uh... no one has come or le..."

"Not that, corporal! Did you say that their lights are still on?"

"Yes, sir," the man said in a confused tone.

" Are there any other lights on in the vicinity?"

"Well the street lights are on but the other residences have their lights off... oh." The man said realising what Kallus was talking about.

"If everyone else's lights are on, then that means that they are up unusually late." Kallus remarked. "I suggest you inspect the house."

A few seconds later a soldier ran out from the transport and stopped in front of the Cobalts' door. He gave a knock.

Silence.

/

Kisto walked to Gido who was stubbornly sitting on the bed. As soon as he saw the Twi'Lek walking towards him, he turned his head away with indignation.

"If you're here to convince me to..."

Kisto put his hand up to assure him to silence. "I already know about your refusal to cooperate. To be honest, I kind of admire you. It takes a brave man to stand by his values no matter what."

Gido slowly unfolded his arms and smiled. "Thanks! So that means I can stay?"

Kisto nodded his head. "We can't force you to come along. But just to let you know, it is foolish to believe that the Empire will allow you back into your academy when your parents, people who you live with, become fugitives. To be honest, you'll be lucky if you end up in an Imperial prison."

Kisto began to walk away, leaving a shocked Gido behind.

/

The Imperial soldier outside knocked again, this time more strongly and with more authority.

"Cobalt!" He shouted out.

Silence still.

/

"Mr. Kisto..." Mrs Cobalt said when Kisto reached her and her husband.

"Please, it's just Kisto." Kisto waved his hands.

"We can't leave without our son," she said.

Kisto looked at Siri who just shrugged. "Don't worry ma'am, we're not but we can't beg him, it would take too much time. We need... you need to practice some tough love."

That was when they heard the loud knock and someone calling their name. Everyone; Kisto, Mrs Cobalt, Siri, Hermes and even Gido stiffened at the sound. They looked at Kisto for direction.

"Alright, Mr and Mrs Cobaltr, I suggest you get in the transport now." Kisto said.

"What about our son?" Mrs Cobalt said as her husband quickly led her to the transport.

"I'll handle it," Kisto said.

/

The soldier knocked again and shouted louder.

Silence again.

The soldier gave a signal to the transporter before he withdrew a blaster. He kicked the door once...

/

"Kid, leave whatever you haven't packed!" Kisto said.

"But I'm almost done."

There was another loud kick against the door.

"Okay, I think I'm done." Hermes dropped whatever he was carrying before he rushed into the transport vehicle.

"Start the transport, when they get here it will be shoot first ask questions later!" Kisto said, loud enough to be heard by Gido.

"What?" Gido said. He suddenly jumped when there was another kick.

He watched as Kisto got on top of the transport. "Alright, kid, let's go!" He tapped the roof and the transport hovered above the ground, causing a loop of dust to spread out from around it.

The two eyes at the side of Gido's head went wide with panic as he heard another loud kick, however this one sounded different.

/

The soldier successfully kicked the door down in his fourth try. The other soldier, other than the river, were behind him, prepared to support him if there should be a fire fight.

The soldier entered, letting his training take over as he moved in a zig zag motion to hide behind cover while scanning the area with his gun pointed forward.

/

The transport began hovering above ground, causing Gido to run for it.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Gido waved running to the transport. He dove in as the imperial soldier stepped into the room with a hole in it.

He rushed out to see a transport about to leave.

"Punch it, kid!" Kisto said jumping on the roof.

Hermes made the transport pull away while the soldier aimed his blaster at the transport. He gave off a few shots, which caused Kisto to dive down and press himself close to the roof of the transport.

The laser fire sailed harmlessly above Kisto's head or burnt holes into the transport, however, they did not stop it.

When they were out of range, Kisto saw the soldier run back into the house.

"Whoo! That was good, kid!" Kisto said, shuffling to the edge and looking at the front of the four seater transport. where Mr. and Mrs Cobalt were sitting at the back pair of seats while Hermes and Gido at the front, with Hermes driving.

Kisto took out his communicator.

"Good Boy to _Motley,_ come in!" Kisto said into the communicator.

"This is _Motley_ here." Friman answered.

"We're coming in and we may be coming in with fire on our tails," Kisto sais.

"You were discovered?"

"It couldn't be helped," Kisto said.

Friman and Jak exchanged looks.

"Alright, we'll prepare the ship."

"Alright," Kisto said before disconnecting. "Hey, you were suppose to take the left back there!" Kisto scolded Hermes.

"I'm sorry, I'm know this place." Hermes took the next left. "Should we exchange places so that you can drive?"

"Uh... no."

"Why? Are you doing some tactical stuff back there?" Hermes asked.

"No, because the imperial transport is following us." Kisto stood up onto the roof and looked at the transport that had been watching the Cobalt house earlier but now, was chasing them down...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hello everyone. Geez, I haven't written fanfiction in a while because I thought no one was enjoying it. But a review made me think, hmm... maybe I'd being too hard on myself. So I will continue this story and try to finish it.


	6. Night Chase

**Night Chase**

"Faster kid," Kisto stood on the roof and looked at the oncoming Imperial tank, "they look like they mean business."

Hermes nodded and pushed a lever, making their vehicle move faster. Kisto shot at the tank with his pistol blaster but the laser shots only uselessly scorched the tank's thick armour. Kisto cursed under his breath before looking back over his shoulder.

"Hey kid, throw me your blaster!"

"Okay!" Hermes reached for his blaster, sheathed in concealment under his jacket

He accidently pulled the trigger, causing a flash of fiery red to hit the corner of their transport's window visor. The Ithorians at the seats covered their heads.

"Sorry. Sorry." Hermes apologised.

"Great, if the Empire doesn't kill us, this guy will." Gido grumbled.

Hermes ignored the comment and threw the blaster back at Kisto who deftly caught it before twirling it and aiming it at the pursuing tank along with his other blaster. He rapidly fired both blasters at the tank but other than making a few more scorch marks, the blasters proved to be ineffective.

Kisto's eyes widened when he saw the mounted gun on the tank swivel to point at him. He dove down as they fired at him. He saw the gun swivel down to aim at the vehicle he was on. Kisto was about to warn Hermes but then the young green Twi'lek took a sharp right.

Kisto gritted his teeth as he tried to hang on to the roof of the vehicle.

The tank missed the turn and had to do a reverse in order to continue pursuing them.

The vehicle began slowly turning away. "Hey kid, what's going on? You're heading the wrong way. The hangar is towards the east and your heading west."

"I'm sorry, sir. The road is curving away from the east."

"Then get off the road!" Kisto said.

"There doesn't seem to be anywhere where we can do that." Hermes looked around frantically but the road continued on with houses densely packed on either side. "Maybe you should take the wheel."

An explosion erupted from the corner the vehicle when one of the tanks fire made contact.

Kisto was thrown off his feet by the small explosion. "I'm kind of busy." Kisto returned fire with his blasters. "And anyways, why would I give you directions when you have someone who knows this place better than us sitting right next to you!"

Hermes looked at the Ithorian at the passenger seat.

"What? Me? No ways!" Gido waved his hands no. "I refuse to be anymore involved in this idiotic endeavor more than I already am!"

"You will help us hammer-brain or we'll all end up in prison!"

"Do not call my son names!" Mrs Cobalt scolded Kisto.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Cobalt."

Hermes looked at Gido expectantly. Gido glanced at him and huffed in annoyance. "Fine! Continue along the road."

After a few more moments there an adjacent road appeared in the distance. "So... do I turn here?"

"No, you have to turn at the next road ahead if we're to get to the ship port quicker!" Gido said.

Another shot from the tank found its target, igniting a fire beneath their vehicle. Just when Kisto thought their vehicle would explode, the fire died down to plumes of black smoke but the vehicle remained moving. The vehicle made another turn and was once again on track to the port.

The tank followed them for a few more meters but then turned off the road. Kisto felt confusion as the tank disappeared.

"We lost them!" Siri said excitedly.

"I don't think they'd give up that easily," Kisto said. "Kid, be ready for anything."

"I'll-I'll try," Hermes said.

Kisto waited for a while. He allowed himself a moment to look up at the starry night sky. His twin head tentacles fluttered behind her as he took a deep breath, just appreciating the momentary peace as he stood on the roof and enjoyed the breeze created by the peacefully humming vehicle as it drove on.

The tank appeared! It came from an adjacent road and drove beside their vehicle.

"Punch it kid!" Kisto coaxed Hermes.

"Its at full speed!"

"That's not possible," Kisto said. He bit his lip as he stared at the smoke trailing behind them that had come from beneath their vehicle. _Our transporter was probably damaged and now can't go to full speed. In fact, I think we're slowing down._ Kisto thought.

The tank bumped the vehicle and Hermes struggled tyo keep it under control.

"Take this!" Hermes hit the tank but the sturdier tank took the hit without much trouble. Their vehicle however, took some damage from that.

Kisto looked down at the tank from the roof. He saw the sliding door of the tank open and a helmeted Stormtrooper peeked out before training his blaster at the vehicle.

"Stop!" The Stormtrooper said.

Kisto dove into the tank opening, tackling the Stormtrooper into the tank. He fired his gun in the enclosed space, killing many of the troopers inside. The surviving troopers returned fire blindly, hurting their comrades in the process.

The green Twi'lek jumped out of the door to escape. The blaster firing threw the tank into disarray and it crashed into a building before it turned onto its roof.

Kisto landed on the road and rolled before he stopped. He grunted as he got to his feet. Ahead of him was the vehicle. He ran for it and climbed in.

"Thanks for waiting. Now let's go!"

"I'm trying but-but but I can't," Hermes said. "I think its broken."

"What? Move over."

Hermes did as he was told as he scooted over, eliciting a groan from Gido, who Hermes was squeezed against. Hermes pushed a few buttons but the vehicle stayed stationery.

"Ahh damn!" Kisto cursed before he angrily hit the dash board.

"I'm sure Mr. Cobalt can fix it," Hermes looked at the Ithorian expectantly.

There was blaster fire. Some of the Stromtroopers from the tank were exiting and firing at them.

"No time! We need to move!" Kisto jumped out of the vehicle and returned fire with his blasters. "Kid, lead the Cobalt's out of here. I'll draw their attention!"

Hermes led the Cobalts away on the other side. Kisto kept firing until he felt a presence behind him. He looked back to see Siri's massive figure behind him.

"Mr. Cobalt? What are you doing?" Kisto kept his eyes forward. "Your suppose to be following the kid to safety."

"I need to take some of our luggage."

"Luggage? Luggage?" Kisto took cover and looked at Siri. "We're fighting for our lives here and your talking about luggage?"

A shaft of energy exploded at the car. Fire and sparks spewed out, causing Siri's eyes to widen.

"Its going to blow!" Srir said as he tried to run away.

Kisto holstered one of his pistols and grabbed the Ithorian's large hand before pulling him away in the opposite direction.

Siri was confused by this as they were running the opposite way from where his family had gone. Kisto returned fire as he ran but it did not last long as their vehicle exploded in fiery fire. The shockwave buffered them both forward and they landed on their face.

Kisto was the first to get to his feet and he pulled Siri up. Siri looked back at the wrecked and still flaming vehicle. It was then that Siri realised why Kisto had pulled him away. The Twi'lek had realised that they wouldn't make it in time.

They hid among the buildings and kept running.

"What about my family?" Sir asked as he ran through the alleyways.

"I'm handling that," Kisto said. He pressed the communicator at his ear. "Good Boy to Newbie, come in Newbie."

"Kis... i mean Good Boy! I'm glad your okay!"

"Geez, don't sound to excited Newbie," Kisto said.

"What do we do now that we've been separated?" Hermes sounded a little panicked. "Should we wait..."

"No. The mission continues. Get Mrs Cobalt and her son to the ship. I'll get Siri back on my own."

"O-Okay," Hermes sounded unsure, "but do you think I can do it... you know, alone?"

"Of course kid. Now's not the time for doubt kid."

"I'm sorry."

"Wait, did I hear that correctly?" Friman's voice came over the communicator. "Did you get split up with Newbie?"

"Its okay, Motley." Kisto assured as he led Siri through the dark alleyways. "Newbie will do okay and soon we'll both be at the ship."

"Hmpf, you better be." Friman sounded sceptical.

/

Friman grumbled as he waited for any news.

"Heh, you should relax." Jak said coming to stand next to him as they looked at the port entrance from the ship. "There's little we can do now."

"Yeah," Firman grumbled in anger, "I blame Kisto. You know when they told me I was going to work with the great Kisto the Rebel, I was excited. But I didn't know he was... he was..."

"Arrogant? Stubborn? Reckless?" Jak offered.

"...stupid!" Firman spat.

"Well, I heard he's a magnificent pilot."

"Then he should stay in the air." Firman pointed up. "On the ground he is useless. I bet I could take him in a fight."

Jak simply smiled at this. He stiffened when he saw figures running for the ship. "Whose that?"

Friman narrowed his round eyes. "Its... Its Hermes!"

The green Twi'lek and the two Ithorians were running for the ship. Hermes and the Cobalts reached the ramp.

"Is Kisto and Mr. Cobalt here?"

Jak shook his head.

"Oh no," Mrs Cobalt said.

"Don't worry, ma'am." Kisto turned to the Ithorian female. "Kisto the Rebel is the best. He'll get your husband here safely but in the meantime, I suggest you get in the ship."

Mrs Cobalt nodded.

"See mom, this is why we should have nothing to do with rebels. They're all ill-disciplined fools." Gido said as he entered the ship.

"This mission is getting better every time." Jak, while looking at Gido, said with sarcasm.

/

An imperial tank stopped beside the road, followed by two more tanks and a number of hover bikes. The door to the tank opened and Kallus jumped out. He raised an eyebrow at the scene of destruction. On the side of the road was a an overturned tank and further down the road a twist of smouldering metal that used to be a hover vehicle.

"Soldier, tell me what happened here." Kallus commanded one of the troopers.

"Sir, the men of the tak pursued the hover vehicle that the Cobalts attempted to escape in." The Trooper began. "Our men were able to stop the vehicle but the Cobalts' escorts fired back at them and escaped before they could apprehend them."

Kallus rubbed his blonde neatly cut beard in thought. He took out a holo-disk and activating, allowing a blue hued map to hologram above the disk.

"So this is where they began," a red line traced the roads the rebels took until the point of the wreckage, "and this is where they were forced to abandon their vehicle. They slightly veer of course but I suspect that they were heading east." Kallus used the path to court ahead for anything of interest. The holographic map stopped scrolling when it came across something of interest. "There seems to be a small ship port to the east of here. Divert most of our people there and make sure no ship takes off."

/

Kisto and Siri were approaching the port. It was now just two streets away.

"Motley to Good Boy," Kisto's radio sounded.

"Good Boy here," Kisto answered.

"Where are you two? Newbie is already here with his package. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm coming. I'm just two streets away..." Kisto and Siri had to dive behind a building as a hover bikes with Stormtroopers passed by. "Uhm, we might have a problem. There seems to be a lot of Troopers heading your way."

"What?" Firman sounded like he was about to burst into anger.

Kisto and Siri kept going but stopped in front of the port.

The entrance was packed with Stromtroopers.

Firmen looked through the window of the _Motley_ as Stromtroopers swarmed the hanger.

"This is bad. What should we do?" Hermes began panicking.

"We have to launch before they close the hanger down." Firman said. "Jak get ready to launch!"

"Wait what about Kisto and Siri?" Hermes asked as he followed Firman.

"Either we wait for them and we all get caught or we leave now." Firman sat at the co-pilot chair. "Good Boy, we're being closed in by Troopers."

"Then take off." Kisto said. "We're right outside, so all you have to do is pick us up in the outside."

The _Motley_ rumbled to life before it hovered above ground.

"That's it! That's the rebel ship! Shot it down!" Kallus, who was on the ground, commanded.

The troopers began shooting at the ship, even as it blasted out of the closing hanger doors.

"Alright, Good Boy. Where are you?" Firman looked around below ground.

Kisto and Sirti was about to come out of their hiding place until Tie fighters and a Battle cruiser appeared above. The Tie fighters began shooting at the _Motley._

"We're taking heavy fire here! Jak, man the cannons!" Firman said.

Jak ran out of the pilot chair and Firman took the controls. Jak got to the weapon room and began shooting at the quick Tie Fighters, taking one out immediately.

"This is bad," Firman said. "I don't know if we can fight out of this."

"You can't!" Kisto said. "They're trying to close you off. You need to escape the planets atmosphere before they close in o you."

"We can;t leave you!" Firman argued.

"You need to get the Cobalts out of here. We'll contact you when we have the chance."

"That is not our mission, Good Boy!" Firman said. "Our mission is to get SiriC obalt to the rebel base, not his... not his family!"

The ship shook as it took fire from the battle cruiser.

"You don't have a choice Firman. You don't have a choice _Motley._ " Kisto said. "If you stay, you not only disobey a direct order form your superior, you also risk the mission."

Firman griited his teeth before relenting. "Fine, contact us when you can."

The ship angled up into the sky and took off. Once it was out of the planet's atmosphere, it went into lightspeed.

Meanwhile, Kisto and Siri was at the bottom.

"Now what do we do?" Siri asked Kisto.

The green Twi'Lek looked at Siri. "Now, we find our own ride."


	7. Treasure Hunt

**Treasure Hunt**

Fan's smaller ship landed in a hanger on a dusty planet followed close behind by the white and purple _Diversity._

She and Dyna walked out into the medium built area, with grey houses and grey streets criss-crossing the brown and white dusty place. The golden astromech droid followed the two females who were walking out.

"Exactly, why are we here?" Dyna looked around as she followed Fan.

Fan looked like she was hesitating but the blue humanoid decided to share. "Because of this," Fan produced a hologram recording of the scroll she had failed to procure.

"I've never seen that language before." Dyna analysed the symbols.

Fan quickly deactivated the holo-disk. "That is because it is not Basic, it is an ancient language."

"Oh!" Dyana felt a little awkward at being so openly untrusted.

"Urgh! Why are we on this stupid rock?" Buck said appearing around the corner.

Fan turned her nose up in disgust at the sight of Buck. "Oh, you're still following us? I thought you would have stayed at that dreadful planet with the rest of your kind."

"'The rest of my kind?'" Buck's tone sounded annoyed. "What do you mean by 'the rest of my kind'?"

"Oh, you know, the beings without any brain cells to rub together."

Buck was about to retort but Dyna shot him a pleading look to just let it go.

"Tell me, Shorty," Buck looked to the golden droid rolling next to him, "Is your owner always this annoying?"

The golden droid made a few buzzing and beeping noises.

"I don't know what that means but I'll take it as a yes."

/

The group were walking to a bar, until Buck grabbed both Fan and Dyna and forced them behind a corner.

"Uegh, I urge you not to touch me, sir!" Fan said as she freed herself from his grasp.

"I wouldn't touch you if I had a choice," Buck hissed. "Look, that man over there!"

They looked at a man in the distance, walking into the local bar.

"That-That man!" Fan recognised the man who had outbid her for the ancient scroll. He still wore a strapless eyepatch over his left eye and had a gun holstered at his hip.

Randall looked around, causing them to flinch behind the wall, lest they be seen. He narrowed his one good eye before he proceeded into the bar.

"This is bad." Fan remarked more to herself than anyone else. "I thought that man was just a dumb collector but to have followed the scroll this far..."

"What do you want to do now?"

"We need to collect more information," Fan answered Dyna. "That's probably what one-eye is doing. We need to beat him to it."

"Wait, your going to go?" Buck said, stopping Fan's march forward.

"You have a problem with that?"

"He'll immediately recognise you with that beige cloak on." Buck pointed to Fan's attire.

Fan self consciously closed the cloak over her bluejacket and skinny white pants.

"And anyways, she'll definitely know you as the thief who plagiarized his scroll. Dyna and I collect information."

"Fine," Fan relented, "that is a better plan."

"But we can't leave Ms Fan here alone."

"We can't!  
"You can't!"

Buck and Fan said at the same time.

Buck looked at Dyna and decided he would question her further, at least not now.

"I'll go at this alone." Buck turned around and headed for the bar.

"I'll send Shiny to assist you."

"No, don't send that rolling scrap with me."

Shiny whirred and beeped aggressively.

"Ah, bite me, droid!"

/

Buck walked into the bar. It was filled with humans and a few other species of the galaxy. He looked around until he saw Randal, sitting at a bar stool, talking to an old man. Buck walked to them and sat beside the old man, who had his back turned to him.

"Roblan!" Buck placed a few credits in front of the barman . A moment later, the barman gave Buck a steaming azure drink, his ordered roblan. Buck took a few sips while listening to the conversation beside him.

"...a thousand people were killed and their remains, bones and souls, were embedded into the walls," the old man said.

Randall's eye suddenly looked at Buck but he was already looking down at his drink. His eye wandered back in front of the old man who was taking a sip of the drink Randall had bought for him.

"Can you tell me where I can find the place where all this happened?" Randall asked the old man.

"Okay but I'd like to remind you, it is an old ghost story, so there may be no truth in it."

Randall smiled. "Trust me, sir, stories as old as the one your describing usually have a lot or some truth in them."

"Alright," the old man said sceptically. "There are three places where rumours say this happened: The Ferlons Family mine, but the Ferlons have since moved off planet since the minerals ran out; the Death Peek, which is in the east and the sand froest."

Randall, who had a device in his hand, Marked out the places the old man said on the digital map on the screen. "Thank you sir." Randlall got up while digging through his jacket. He threw a few credits in front of the old man, which the old man quickly pocketed.

Buck remained seated for a while, draining his drink, before he got up and left. Outside he met up again with Fan and Dyna.

"Did you learn anything?" Fan asked.

"Only bits and pieces," Buck answered.

"Don't worry, we weren't expecting much," Fan said. "It is you we are talking about here, after all."

Buck groaned but otherwise ignored Fan's comment. "He seems to be investigating some weird horror story about people being killed to build a temple."

"That sounds promising," Fan said.

"Okay, so I mention a mass murdering cult and that piques your interest?" Buck looked questionably at Fan. "Exactly why are we here, Fan? What are we hunting?"

"Why would I tell _you_ that? I owe you no explanation."

"I'd beg to differ," Buck said. "I helped you escape at the auction house when you were thieving, so I'd say you owe me at least an explanation!"

"Buck, please." Dyna tried to calm him down. "I'm sure Fan will explain things in due time."

"Hmm, this girl is smart." Fan smiled at Buck. "She must be the brains and you... the dumb muscle."

"Well this dumb muscle is the one that got your information," Buck pointed at his chest.

"I could have done that on my own."

"You?" Buck laughed at this. "I never knew Jedi were so funny."

"Everyone, quiet!" Dyna said, making both of the fall silent. "While we're bickering, eyepatch is getting ahead of us. I suggest we call a truce and continue on."

"Fine. Let's go." Fan led the way followed by Buck, Dyna and Arthree.

/

After asking around, they located the three places the old man had mentioned. They were now walking along a road with mountains on either side.

Fan, who was leading the way, stopped. "From here on out we'll have to go off road. The Felorn Mine is to the east."

Fan climbed up a rocky surface, followed by Buck and Dyna. Arthree butted against the rocky edge but could not climb up.

"Arthree, traversing this landscape would take too much significant energy from you," Fan said.

Arthree whirred and beeped.

"Wait for me back at the ship," Fan said. "I'll join you there later."

Arthree beeped and hummed a few more times before swivelling around and rolling away while the three bipedal humanoids continued on.

Buck looked ahead and once he was sure Fan was out of ear shot if he whispered, he spoke to Dyna.

"Dyna, what's with being passive around this woman?"

"I'm not being passive," Dyna denied.

Buck raised an eyebrow and shot Dyna a sceptical look.

"Okay, okay, maybe I am... a little." Dyna looked at Fan's back. "But please, Buck, bare with it for a while. We need her."

"Hmpf, speak for yourself."

Dyna smiled. "Alright, I'll speak for myself. I know she's rough around the edges but I think if we get to know her better, she'll be easier to deal with."

"Did the Force tell you tha?" Buck smirked.

Dyna giggled as she playfully punched him in the arm.

There was a loud explosion and their training instantly kicked in, they crouched while hiding behind rocks. Buck looked out at Fan, who had not done the same.

"Ms Fan, what's going on?" Dyna called out from her hiding place.

Fan looked back at them as a cloud of smoke rose into the air. "An explosion."

Buck and Dyna came from there hiding place to look at the site where the explosion happened. Dyna looked at the map on her holo-disk. "The explosion happened where the mine is."

"What are the odds?" Dyna said.

"I would say improbably low. It looks like eyepatch is a step ahead. We have catching up to do." Fan walked ahead.

/

Dyna and Buck approached the old temple by darting and diving into cover. The temple was surrounded by rubble and was basically falling apart. Buck and Dyna slowly made their way closer, hiding behind a big boulder.

Buck slowly peeked out.

"What do you see?" Dyna asked from behind him with her pistol drawn and ready.

"No one is visible."

"Do you think we've been spotted?"

Fan strolled past their hiding spot. "What are you two doing?"

"Well, if it we weren't before, we are now." Buck sighed as he and Dyna exited from their hiding place. "Have you know tactile knowledge at all?"

"There's no one here," Fan said, not tearing her eyes away from the symbols displayed above her holo-disk.

"There are plenty of places where someone can hide!" Buck slammed his forehead in frustration.

"Hmm? Yeah." Fan absentmindedly said as she continued on inside the temple entrance, which was more of a big hole.

"This place doesn't look very stable," Buck remarked as he looked around.

"I imagine its not," Fan said, looking around the old crumbling temple. In the big passageway they were in, there were bronze pillars on either side, acting like guards welcoming them in the collapsing structure. "From the scripture of the scroll, I'd say this temple is very ancient."

"Well, you all seem to know a lot." A voice behind the three said, causing them to whip around.

Standing behind them was Randal, with a blaster pointed at them and his eye narrowed angrily at the three.

"I knew I was being followed," he said. "Now, you're going to tell me why, or I'm going to blow all your brains out."


	8. The Temple

**The Temple**

Randal looked at Buck. "Hey, I know you! You're the one who was at the bar! And you, beige cloak, like the one who copied my scroll. So you've been watching me? Stealing my clues to get to my discovery!"

"You're not a force-user," Fan said. "You can't lay claim to this temple!"

Randal smiled. "So you know this is a Sith Temple." Randall lost his smile and aimed specifically at Fan, as if pointing at her with his blaster pistol instead of a finger. "So, that means you're either one of those lightsaber touting stooges the Empire keeps doling out." Randal kept quiet for a moment. "No, you dress differently from them. And I differently know that you're not Sith, cause there are usually two at a time and I know _who_ the two are. So that leaves one more option," Randall's smirk returned, "you're wannabe Jedi."

"Let's test if I'm a wannabe," Fan activated her lightsaber.

Randal fired a shot, which Fan deflected. Another shot, Fan struggled to deflect that one. A third shot, Fan deflected that too but not well enough as her lightsaber was knocked away from her hand. The deactivated hilt clattered on the ground behind her.

She turned around to retrieve it, leaving her back open for another shot. Buck kicked Randall's blaster hand, causing his next shot to veer of its target, Fan's back, and knocking his blaster away.

Buck's hand went to his holster to draw his gun but Randal was on him in a flash, grabbing his arm to stop him from using his blaster. Randall punched Buck in the belly before he punched him under the chin in an uppercut. Buck stumbled back but could not get too far as Randal still held his hand. He gave him a right hook, sending him stumbling to the ground and his gun flying in the opposite direction.

Fan grabbed her lightsaber and charged at Randall, activating the blade of her lightsaber. Dyna had her pistol drawn but before she could fire, Fan stepped in her way during her attack at Randall. She swung for his head but he ducked down beneath the arcing green shaft. Fan reared her lightsaber up and brought it down onto Randall. The man rolled away and the high energy blade smouldered a hole in the ground that he had been at a moment ago.

Randall rolled to his knee, scooping up Buck's blaster in the process, and turned to face Fan. He fired three shots in quick succession but Fan was able to successfully block and deflect them. One of the shots exploded between Buck's legs.

"Hey!" Buck looked at the smoking hole in the ground between his legs.

"Oops!" Fan said.

Randall was about to take another shot but a shot from Dyna exploded in his gun hand. Randall cursed as he got up and ran away, picking up his gun in the process.

Dyna let out a few more shots while Randall returned with cover fire as he escaped.

Fan and Dyna gave chase as he disappeared around a pillar. They pounced behind the pillar, Fan pointing her pistol while Fan brandished her lightsaber. There was no one there because Randall had run down a corridor which existed, and hidden from sight, behind the pillar.

Dyna turned to Buck was now getting on his feet. "Buck, are you okay?"

Buck nodded. He wandered to the twisted and still sparking metal that used to be his blaster. "Great, now I have no weapon."

Dyna and Fan walked towards him. Fan deactivated her lightsaber and holstered it beneath her beige cloak.

"Here," Dyna gave Buck her pistol.

He looked at her in confusion. "What about you?"

"Well, I have an expert here, so I can rely on my other weapon." Dyna tapped at her holster, which was where there was a compartment where her lightsaber could be stealthily kept.

"An expert?" Buck whispered sceptically to himself. "Could've fooled me."

"We need to be careful," Fan said activating her holo-disk. "This eyepatch man knows this temple because of the scroll he has. From here on out, we tread carefully."

/

Dyna and Fan walked through the dark Temple, using their lightsabers to light the dark passageways. Buck rounded the rear, scanning the place behind and beside them with the nose of his blaster.

"Uhm, Ms Fan?"

"Yes?"

"Back there, Eyepatch said this place is a... a Sith Temple." Dyna looked around at the illuminated carvings in the walls, showing death. "What does that mean? What's a Sith?"

"Fan stopped and stiffened, causing both Dyna and Buck to do the same. Buck, who had not been listening to the conversation, became alert.

"What's wrong?" He sweeped the area with his pistol.

"Nothing." Fan shook her head before resuming moving forward.

It grew quiet again, with only their crunching footsteps and humming lightsabers disturbing the silence.

Just when Dyna thought that Fan would not answer her question, the Pantorian spoke, "The Sith are everything the Jedi are not. The only thing that connects us is the use of the Force but how we view it and the world around us is radically different." Fan took a steadying breathe. "The Sith are the reason why the Jedi are no more. They were behind the Clone Wars and they are now behind the Empire."

Buck had been listening this time. "Something confuses me," he said. "Eyepatch said that you knew that this was a Sith Temple because you were a Sith or a Jedi. Well, we know that your Jedi but that still leaves one question unanswered: why does Eyepatch know about this place?"

"He's not a Sith. I would've sensed it if he was." Fan rubbed her blue chin. "Regardless, he's our problem for now."

/

They exited into a wide room. It had a pedestal in the middle of it.

"Found it!" Fan said excitedly as she rushed forward to the pedestal.

"Careful," Buck warned as he and Dyna followed behind.

She reached the pedestal and frowned in disappointment when there was nothing there. "What... how could this be? There's nothing here!"

"Maybe Eyepatch reached here first?" Dya offered.

"Is that possible."

"Its true," Buck said crouching on the ground. He studied a footprints in the dusty section of the floor. A set seemed to head for the pedestal while another set headed off to the side. "There are fresh footprints here that don't belong to us. Looks like he beat us here."

"It doesn't seem like there's been anything here that's been disturbed," Dyna said looking at the rubble and dust on the pedestal. "There'd be a clear space for where whatever the objects are would be kept but the pedestal is drity and has rocks everywhere.

"That is true," Fan said.

In the meantime, Buck followed the direction which the set of footsteps were leading to...

"That would mean that he found nothing," Fan excitedly said. "So someone else found this temple and its treasures but who?"

Buck thought he saw a feint flashing in the distance and he wandered closer and looked behind the statue at the beeping.

"Didn't this mine belong to the Ferlons?" Dyna reasoned. "Maybe they found whatever it is you're looking for."

Buck came closer to the beeping and rounded on it. His eyes widened when he saw the explosive planted there with the count down almost reaching its expiration!

"Find cover!" Buck shouted as he ran away.

Not long after there was an explosion. Buck was thrown across the room by the explosion while the rest of the temple was rocked on its foundation. Dyna and Fan were able to get to safety as the explosion threw debris all around the room.

The ground cracked and fell in as the ceiling began to collapse.

Dyna slowly made it to her feet. "Ms. Fan?"

"I'm fine," Fan too returned to her feet.

They helped each other keep their balance as the room shook and the sky fell in huge boulders.

"Wh-Where's Buck?" Dyna looked around and across the chasm before and her, she saw Buck, lying face down and unmoving. "Buck! Is... Is he..."

Buck began to slowly stir. He got to his feet and looked at Dyna and Fan across the gap. "Dyan? You two," he paused to grimace, "you two need to get over here."

"I agree," Fan said looking around at the collapsing temple, "this place will not hold together for long!" Dyna rushed to the edge of the gap. He looked down to the darkness below and the distance across to where Buck was waiting for them.

"I-I don't think I can jump across that!"

"Its a good thing that I'm here then." Fan walked beside Dyna and held her hand.

"Don't... Don't we need a running start?"

"No time!"

Dyna bent her knees when she saw Fan do the same. They leapt off the ground at the same time. Dyna looked back at the impressive height they were able to jump, there was even a ring of dust that resulted from their innatural jump.

Dyna's awe was soon replaced by horror when a section of the ceiling completly buried the ground they had been standing on a moment ago. She looked ahead as they were getting closer to the platform, while still impossibly sailing through the air, closer to the other side of the chasm.

Dyna felt gravity begin to pull them down again and she knew they would not make it across as they fell. She involuntarily shut her eyes as they fell but then their fall was stopped when she slammed into the wall. She looked up to see that Buck ahd caught them... more specifically, he had caught Fan's hand.

Buck grunted as he tried to keep them up. "Dyna, climb up!"

"What? What about me?" Fan, who was holding onto Dyna below with one hand and Buck above with the other, said.

"Your not in a position to climb," Buck said through a strained face. "Dyna!"

"Okay," Dyan began making her way up, using Fan as a ladder. "I'm sorry," she said as she stepped on the Pantorian's face. She pulled herself on the platform.

Dyna held Fan's other hand and she and Buck pulled the blue skinned woman up.

Buck collapsed on the ground, holding her midsection. He coughed and blood painted his lips.

"Buck!" Dyna rushed to his side and hovered over him.

"No time!" Buck pushed her away before he got to his feet. "We need to get out of here. Fan, can you lead us out?"

"Of course," Fan took a moment to look around at the violently trembling and collapsing temple, "Quickly, follow me!"

Fan led the way. They dodged falling debris and spontaneously appearing chasms on their desperate way out of the temple. The three ran out of the temple just before it fully collapsed behind them, sealing the entrance in rubble.

They stopped outside, where they breathed loudly.

"Is... everyone okay?" Dyna said in between gulps of ir.

"I... have... no injuries," Fan reported also in between shallow breathes.

"What about... you... Buck? Buck?" Dyna looked at Buck who was swaying uncertainly.

"I'm... I'm..." Buck collapsed forward.

"Buck!" Dyna rushed to him...

/

Dyna looked at the vat tube in front of her where Buck was floating peacefully. The doctor had told her that he had sustained a few internal injuries but he would make a full recovery in a few days, thanks to the healing properties of the vat tube.

She exited the room to speak to Fan. "Uhm, Ms Fan...?" Dyna looked around in confusion at the empty hallway.

She walked through the rest of the medical facility but she could not find Fan anywhere. She exited the building and took out her communicator.

"Ms Fan, this Dyna, please respond." Dyan waited for n answer that never came. "I repeat, Ms Fan, please respond." Again, no response. Dyna looked up sadly into the sky. "She... She's gone."


End file.
